We found love in a hopeless place
by theSparKILLER
Summary: Prequel to who we are now. The story of Owen and Lilly Milligan. How they met. Their journey of love, heartache, and family.
1. Chapter 1

his is sort of a prequel to "Who We Are Now". It's the story of Owen and Lilly Milligan.

We start the story at the university of Toronto campus. The year 2014.

Lilly's POV

It was Wednesday August 27, 2014. It was so humid as I was unpacking boxes in my small apartment. I plugged in my fan and turned up my music as I danced around my living room. It was going to be nice to be on my own in my own place. After my freshman year at university and my disastrous roommate, I was ready for my sophomore year and freedom! I was starting new part-time job teaching art classes at the youth center. Everything seemed to really be coming together. I finally put the new sheets on my bed and was just getting ready to start drawing a bath and relaxing, when there was a knock at the door. "Hey, 5E… we're having a little party up in 6G… beer pong in 15 minutes, and the dress code is bikini! " the creepy guy with blonde hair said. I politely declined and locked my door, and rerurned to my bath. About 30 minutes later he was back inviting me to the party once again… this time I just shut the door in his face. I grabbed my book and started reading I was about and chapter and half into my book when there was another knock on my door. I couldn't believe that 6G couldn't take the hint, I was about ready to go ballistic. When I answered the door it was a police officer. "Lillianna Matthews?" He asked. I nodded my head puzzled. "I regrettably am here to inform you that there was an accident involving your mother Rose and sister Molly." he told me. "What hospital? " I asked grabbing for my keys and sliding on a pair of flip flops. "Miss Mathews. I'm sorry… but neither of them survived… is there anyone who can stay with you?" he asked. I nodded my head as he continued to speak, I was in such a state of shock I never heard another word he said. He soon left , I shut the door, locked it and fell to the floor. I stayed there till the sun came up, rocking back and forth, with my knees tucked into my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Owen's POV

I woke up early stepping over people who had passed out on the floor from the night before. I started my shower and couldn't shake the feeling that moving in with some of the guys on my hockey team was a huge mistake. The only thing that even made my night tolerable was the thought that maybe the girl from 5E might show up. I saw her get off the elevator and I was blinded by her beauty. Robbie probably wasn't my best choice to send down to invite her up. If fact he was probably the worst choice to send down. Robbie was creepy and seemed to be girl repellent. The only thing he was good for was stopping a puck from getting in the goal. "Why didn't I just go invite her myself! " I said to myself in the mirror. I would stop by after work… I knew thats what I had to do, but I couldn't dwell on that much longer, I had to get the youth center. I had a group of 8year olds ready to play basketball and I couldn't be late. Plus, we had a new art teacher coming in so the rest of the staff had planned a welcome breakfast.

I arrived just in time to the break room, to hear our new staff member would be starting at a later date due to a family emergency. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin and headed to the gym. I set up cones and got the box of uniforms out of the storage closet, and waited on my team. The girl 5E was still running through my mind .

I stopped by the Dot to grab a sandwich on my way home. Ran up the stairs and grabbed a quick shower and changed my clothes. I headed dowb the stairs and knocked on 5E's door. I waited and there was no answer. I tried several times throughout the evening, but there was never an answer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

My friend Amy was great, she drove back to British Columbia with me to make arrangements. She helped me pack up the house and list the house with the real estate agent. She even flew back to North Carolina so my mom and sister could be laid to rest beside my father.

When we arrived back in Toronto I stayed with her at her parents for a few days. I was ready to head back to my apartment and spend my first night alone since that dreadful night. I had several DVDs and a bottle of rum waiting on me. "Get dressed! You aren't laying around feeling sorry for yourself!" Amy insisted, throwing a sweater and jeans at me. "We're going to a hockey game on campus and you are going to act like a normal university student… " she said picking up my boots and tossing them my way. I made my way to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on a bit of makeup. I pulled my hair high ponytail and took a long look in the mirror. It didn't seem like the same person who had been there just 3 1/2 weeks earlier. I took a deep breath and walked towards Amy "do I look okay? " I asked. "Mmmm hottie " she giggled. I zipped up my boots, grabbed my purse and grabbed the keys to my apartment.

At the T of U hockey game I felt alone even though the stadium was packed. We were next to the penalty box so we saw quite a bit of action. However my head was somewhere else. I noticed a dark haired boy sitting in the penalty box, he had a kind smile and for a moment our eyes locked and we seemed to be the only ones there. He was back in the game soon, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Before I knew it he was back in the penalty box smiling at me. His next time in he knocked on the glass and shouted "meet me after the game for a drink?" he shouted over the crowd. I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait till the game was over.

After the game I told Amy I was tired and she dropped me off at my apartment. I waited till she pulled off and took off to the bar 3 blocks away where the hockey team always celebrated. I sat at a small table with my captain and coke waiting on the hockey team to arrive. I was starting to talk myself into going home, when there was a tap on my shoulder. "I'm Owen. I'm glad you showed up." he said and took the seat besides me. I was at a loss for words but, Owen seemed to take control of the situation ordering him a beer and me another drink. "So, the illusive 5E, do you have a name." he aaked with such a trusting smile. "Lilly… Lilly Matthews " I replied. "Well, Lilly Matthews it's nice to finally meet you." he said grabbing us each a shot as the waitress came back around.

Next thing I knew we were on the dance floor as I bought Owen and I another round of shots. We had spent close to the last few hours together drinking and talking. He made me smile and feel completely safe. When the creepy blonde guy from 6G asked me to dance and grabbed my arm as I pushed him off of me , I thought Owen was going to flip the table over to reach him. "Robbie! The lady wants nothing to do with you! " he said with a vindictive look in his eyes. Robbie backed off and left us alone. We danced and had a few more rounds of shots before, I whispered in Owens ear. "Want to go back to my place?" I said with the lust in my voice. "More than anything! " he replied as we took off walking back to my apartment


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Owen's POV

I can't believe she asked me back to her apartment! She is amazing, so easy to talk to. "Lilly" I can't help but smile every time her name rolls of my lips. I took a deep breath as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we walk back. I have never felt like this before, not even with Anya. Anya and my relationship always felt like it was missing something. Lilly, I don't know what we have or what our future will be. It just feels right. I never believed in fate or soul mates before, but I'm starting to rethink that.

I was feeling so nervous as she unlocked the door and we walked in. I saw amazing paintings and sketches. "Did you do these?" I asked. "Yeah" she said with a smile. Before, I could say anything else her lips attacked mine. I had never felt so much passion as I grabbed her by the small of her back to pull her in closer. He fingers quickly running through my hair, that only ignited more heat. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer. We broke apart for a brief moment of air and her mouth attacked my earlobe. That was it I was completely under her spell. I felt like I should change my religion to Lillyism and spend the rest of my life worshiping her. Next thing I knew she was leading me into her bedroom.

Clothes were flying off fast as our kisses deepened. Before I reached into my pocket, I asked "are you sure you want to do this? ". She looked at me and smiled, "I've never done this before… you know slept with someone I just met." "I haven't either." I told her letting my macho image go for the first time well ever. "But it feels right." I told her. "It really does." she said. I reached for a condom as I pulled her into an other passionate kiss. It was wonderful to know she felt the same way as I did


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lilly's POV

I had never done anything like that before. Everything last night felt perfect. However, I woke up to an empty bed. I thought I had got played until I walked into the living room and could see Owen standing in the kitchen. "I made coffee " he said handing me a mug. "Thank you." I replied taking a sip. "I was going to make you breakfast, but your fridge is empty." he said chuckling. "Yeah, I've been out of town." I told him as I took another sip and sat on my couch. "Thats okay, I'll have to take you out for breakfast then." he said taking a seat next to me. "Okay, do I have time for a shower first?" I asked. "Of course, I need to head up to apartment and take on myself." he said.

An hour later I was dressed in a short white eyelet dress and carmel boots that hit about my knee. I had just finished applying my make-up when Owen knocked on the door. He looked amazing in jeans and black button up shirt. "Come in I'm just about ready..." i said as he handed me one white lily. "I thought since this is kind of our first date." he said smiling shyly. "Well, lilies are my favorite, even if it is a bit cliche." I told him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

We arrived at a small Italian restaurant, and were quickly seated in a small booth. "I hope you like this place, it's kind of my favorite. My family celebrates every special event or milestone here." he told me grabbing my hand. "I love Italian food, so it's perfect! " I told him as I scanned the menu. "So, what do you suggest?" I asked. "My personal favorite from here is chicken parmesan, and calamari." he said. " I love calamari, you have to try the calamari from Angel Inn… its a small place in North Carolina, where I grew up." I told him. "Maybe we could go there over a school break, and I'd love to meet your family." he smiled. My heart broke in two. I know he meant well, and he could see the panic in my eyes. "My family is … my family has all passed." I told him I'm pretty sure tears were running down my face. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know." he said gripping my hand tighter. "It's okay, I said… I just loss my mom and sister recently… but you would love North Carolina." I said. " I do plan on going back soon, I really would love to see the fireworks over the water for the 4th of July." I told him as the waiter came and took our order.

We were staying busy making small talk as it turned out we had a lot of goals for the future in common. He was just telling me how he planned on becoming a teacher when we were interrupted. "Owen! " the woman said. "Mom, Dad… Tris…" Owen said in shock as he stood up. He looked over at me smiled and shrugged his shouders… "Mom, Dad, Tristan this is Lilly!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Owen's POV

" I'm sorry my family interrupted our first date." I told Lilly as we were pulling out of the parking lot. "No worries! They're great." she told me. "What would you like to do next?" I asked hoping that she wasn't ready to end our day together. "Hmmm… I'm not a very exciting person. I still don't really know the city very well. I stayed in my dorm a lot last year." she told me as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, I'd suggest we could go back to my apartment and watch a movie, but I'm pretty sure you hate one of my roommates." I said laughing. "I don't hate him… he just makes me feel really uncomfortable! " she retorted. I laughed . "Why don't we go back to my place to watch. A movie? I have Netflix." she said softly. I nodded and drove back to our building.

Lilly unlocked the door and I held it open for her. We took a seat on her couch, I could feel a little tension in the air. She handed me the remote and she picked up her sketch pad. "You have a wonderful talent." I told her she just smiled and went back to sketching. "What are you drawing? " I asked. She gave me a coy smile. " I'm drawing you… " she said. "Me?" I said playfully grabbing for the sketch pad. She smacked my hand away. "Not till it's finished." she retorted. I fanned hurt. She leaned in and kissed my gand where she'd smacked it. "Better now? " she said. "No" I whined. Then I leaned in and kissed her hard and slow. She dropped her pencil and sketch pad and quickly had her hands running up and down my back. I pulled away slowly and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. And said "now I'm better! "

I quickly set up, I couldnt believe how much I cared for this girl. I also couldn't believe I had almost said "I love you" to a girl I had know less than 24hours, yet felt like I'd known her my whole life. "So, what kind of movie do you feel like?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders, "you pick" she said. She continued sketching as I flipped through the options. I think I flipped through the whole menu about 10 times, when she said "all done!" "wow! You really have a talent." I told her. "Thank you, I start teaching a few classes at the youth center on Monday! " she said. "Your looking at one of the couches at the center!" I exclaimed. "So, we are pretty much destined to be each others lives." she replied. Once again I thought about fate, and soul mates… thinking, no knowing Lilly was mine. "I like that" I told her and went in for another kiss.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. "I probably better go." I said with with a hint of sadness in my voice. I didn't want to leave her, but didn't want to over stay my welcome either. "Oh." she said faintly. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked. "I'd like that more than anything." I told her and pulled her close to me. She leaned in for a kiss, and I knew the longer I stayed the harder it would be to leave. "Could you, would you maybe want to stay with me tonight?" she asked between kisses. "I would love to!" I said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lilly's POV

October 17, 2014

Owen and I been together for a little over a month. He had pretty much moved in with me, I absolutely loved having him around. We only got to see each other in passing while at university, but we saw each other in the evenings and while we worked at the youth center. I loved watching him work with the kids, he was a good coach. He seemed to really enjoy being around them. Watching him interact with them made me realize what a great father he'd make one day. I wondered if he'd want children? "Whoa!" I thought to myself we had even discussed a future together… "it is probably way too soon for that conversation!" I said to myself.

I loved watching him play hockey he was very athletically inclined! The way he flew on the ice it was so graceful almost poetic. I was his biggest fan!

I loved Sunday dinners with his family. I loved cooking dinner with him next to me, I loved studying with him, I loved the way he rolled his eyes when I'd watch a chick flick, I loved the way his blue eyes sparkled, I loved waking up in his arms, I love Owen Milligan!

"I love him, he is like my missing piece! The other half of my heart!" I thought to myself and smiled as I worked on a painting. Owen was at the hockey stadium warming up he had a game this evening and I was excited to see him play. Mr. and Mrs. Milligan were coming to watch and I was to meet up with them in about an hour. I was cleaning up my work space and was getting ready to change my clothes when the phone rang.

"Hello? " I answered. "Miss Mathews, it's Corbin Reynolds and I have finished up the paperwork with your mothers estate. I know you're busy with school, but any chance we could meet up next so you can sign the paperwork and pick up your inheritance? " he said. I wrote down the info, and told Mr. Reynolds "goodbye". I hoped Owen was up for a trip, I really didn't want to go back alone.

I made it to the arena with just a few minutes to spare, I found the Milligan's and apologized for being late. I saw Owen take the ice and my eye's lit up, I couldn't help but blush thinking this beautiful man belongs to me. Mrs. Milligan must of noticed my smile. She leaned in abd said " you really do love Owen!" "I do!" I said before I realized what had just came out of my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just admitted that, and to his mother of all people. "He loves you too, you know. You're the best thing that has happened to him." she said as she hugged me. I just smiled! "He loved me!"

After the game we skipped the after party, and headed back to the apartment. "Owen, my mother's lawyer called and I need to fly back to British Columbia for a day or so to take care of things. Any chance you'd come with me?" I asked rubbing his shoulders. "I'd love to. Since it's fall break no classes, no hockey practice, and the youth center being closed… I think we could use a vacation." he replied. I smiled and went back to rubbing his back. " how did I get such an amazing boyfriend?" I said. He turned over and began kissing my neck. "God, I love you!" I said before I could stop myself… my whole body froze as Owen just stared at me for what felt like an eternity. "You do ?" he finally broke the silence. I shook my head, he pulled me in closer "I love you Lilly! " he said and continued to kiss me


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Owen's POV

Saturday October 18, 2014

While Lilly was on the phone making arrangements for us to travel. I headed out to the store to pick up a few things for lunch and dinner. I noticed a jewelry store as I was heading to the grocery. I decided to stop in and look around. "May I help you? " the clerk asked. "I'm just looking." I replied. I wanted to pick up something special for Lilly.

"Owen?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Anya. "You work here?", I asked. "Yeah, two months sober! " she said. However, I could tell she was lying. "Can I help you pick out something?" Anya asked. "No, I'm just looking." I told her. She walked from behind the counter and put her arms around me. "Owen, you don't need to pretend to be shopping to just to be near me." she said, and I shuttered at the fact she really thought I was there for her. "Actually Anya, I'm looking for an engagement ring… I plan on asking my girlfriend to marry me this week!" I said very cold pushing her arms off of me. I was hoping that small fib would get Anya off my back. "Oh, wow… ummmm... Well… engagement rings are over here!" she said pointing me towards a case to my left. "So, does this girlfriend have a name? Or is she imaginary? " Anya asked. "Lilly!" I smiled, and pulled out my phone to show her a picture of the two of us. "Well, Lilly's a lucky girl." Anya replied. "No, I'm the lucky one." I told her. The more I looked at rings the more I realized how much I'd love to make Lilly my wife. Before I knew it I was walking out of the store with a ring and wondering if Lilly would say yes.

I continued my day dream of marrying Lilly throughout my trip to the grocery. I thought I could hold on to it for a while, because a trip to BC to handle the estate of her mother wasn't quite romantic. Then I realized I really didn't have much experience in the romance department. How could I ask her? Over dinner at my parents? No, that wouldn't be romantic. "Ugh!" I thought I may need some help with this. I don't need some over the top grand gesture. Just something simple and sweet. Wow! I left the apartment an hour ago to get groceries, now I have a ring burning a hole in my pocket. A ring that comes with a question, a question that I'm not certain what Lilly's answer will be… what if she says no… This was starting to make me nervous.

I arrived back to our apartment, and started putting groceries away. "Hey, you're home!" Lilly said kissing me. "Hello beautiful! " I said kissing her back. "So, our flight leaves tomorrow at 8:30 am and we will leave BC on Thursday morning." she told me putting groceries in the fridge. "Sounds wonderful! " I said grabbing a jar of tomato sauce from her and putting it in the cabinet. "I started packing" she told me as I looked and saw the bag from the jewelry store was inside the last grocery bag. "Lilly, do you mind going and checking to see if I left my phone on the nightstand? " I made up an excuse. As soon as she walked away I shove the bag in my hoodie pocket. "I don't see it Owen!" she said from the bedroom. "I found it… in the grocery bag!" I lied.

I made us a sandwich as Lilly fished packing. After lunch we sat down and Lilly started some chick flick. She was laying on my lap intently watching some lady get

married. "So, what do you see for us in the future? " I asked. She shot up off my lap and stared at me for about a minute before she spoke. "What do you see for our future? " she asked. "Well, I see us finished at university… both working as teachers… in a nice home… married with kids and maybe a dog." I said. She was still pretty quiet. Then she started laughing. "Omg Owen I thought you were breaking up with me for a minute." she said. "So, I need to know if you are wanting the same thing out of life as I am?" I asked feeling nervous this time. "Well, it all depends. How many kids do you want? " she asked. "I don't know I guess I always thought I'd have a house full, you know my own mini hockey team." I said being more honest than I had ever been. I never thought much about having a family till I started at the youth center, I really liked working with the kids. "Then yes we want the same things… " she said with a smile.

I spent the remainder of the day and evening thinking of our future


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lilly's POV

November 27, 2014

Since we had returned from BC, our lives had been pretty hectic. Classes were getting intense and finals were going to be killer. Owen's hockey team was training around the clock, and his basketball team at the youth center were in the playoffs. Even though were together a good chunk of the time we were busy.

I could feel a sort of depression setting in my therapist said it was pretty common durning the holidays. Owen must of noticed it as well cause every day he would try to do something special for me. No grand gestures just little meaningful things like leaving me a note telling me how much he loved me, or picking out a girly movie that I know he hated. Just little things.

Today I was up early cooking not only was it Thanksgiving it was Owen's 20th Birthday. We would be spending the day with his family and I wanted today to be special. I knew he would be up soon so I started a pot od coffee and making waffles for a birthday breakfast. As soon as the coffee started to percolate the smell made me nautious. I was able to calm my nausea after a few minutes and finished breakfast right as Owen walked into the living room. "Good morning birthday boy!" I said kissing him. "Wow! Eggs, bacon and waffles… you do love me!" he said jokingly as he took a seat. I grabbed for the coffee pot and poured him a cup. As soon as I began pouring the smell overwhelmed me and I quickly ran to the bathroom to get sick.

"Lilly, are you okay? " he said on the other side of the door. After I emptied my stomach I brushed ny teeth and felt a million times better. I opened the door he was waiting for me on the other side. "I'm fine, just a little nautious… I'm a lot better now." I said walking back over to the table.

After we finished our breakfast, I quickly did the dishes and joined Owen on the couch. I handed him a small rectangle box "Happy Birthday my love!" I said snuggling up beside him. "Maple Leafs tickets! Thank you!" he replied giving me a kiss on the for head.

"Are you sure your feeling up to going to my parents ?" he asked looking concerned. "I'm fine… everything has just been a bit stressful, and it's just my bodies way of dealing." I lied. I knew I would be fine, because I had gotten sick of few other times in the last few weeks and after tossing my cookies… I felt great


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Owen's POV

December 24, 2015

"I'm sure she's going to love it mom. Thanks for helping me out with my shopping. I really don't know when I would of found the time between practice, classes and the center… no she's not up yet… wait here she comes now." I told my mother over the phone as I handed Lilly a glass of orange juice. Lilly quickly ran into the bathroom getting sick. "Lil are you okay? " I said . I had forgot I had my mom still on the phone. "Owen! Is everything okay? What's going on?" my mom said over the phone. "Oh, it's just Lilly's nerves and stress of everything getting to her." I answered taking a seat on the couch. "So, this happens often? " mom asked. "Just sometimes in the morning and she fine after she gets sick." I said. There was silence for a few moments. "Owen, is there any chance Lilly could be pregnant? " my mother said in a very serious tone. My head started to spin as I thought of something I'd never considered before… "mom, no she's not pregnant! " I finally managed to say . "I will have her call you shortly." I told my mother hanging up the phone as quickly as I could.

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey, I'm running to the market to get you a ginger ale… I'll be right back." I told Lilly through the door. I quickly slid on my shoes and grabbed my coat and keys. I walked down the block to the pharmacy and grabbed a ginger ale. I turned down isle 11 the "family planning " section. I never realized there were so many options on pregnancy tests… I read the boxes they all seemed to work the same and finally closed my eyes and picked out one.

When I came home Lilly was sitting on the couch with peppermint tea. "You're home." she said smiling at me. I sat down beside her and handed her the bag from the pharmacy. "Thanks for the ginger ale, but why do I need a pregnancy test?" she said starring me down. "You, have been getting sick pretty much every morning and when my mom suggested that may be the reason… I just thought…" I stated. "Great, you know Owen I think I would if I'm pregnant! And I'm NOT!" she shouted and threw the bag at me as she stomped into our bedroom.

I just sat there for a while and decided maybe she was right. I put the test under the sink in the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom to do damage control.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I just hate to see you sick… I just wanted an answer… I didn't mean to upset you." I said. I could tell she'd been crying. I just put my arms around her and we laid there in silence till we both fell asleep.

I woke up around 6pm. I couldn't believe we had slept the day away. I started making spaghetti, while Lilly slept. I still couldn't shake the thought that she could be pregnant. My mind went to the engagement ring I had bought a few months ago, and wondered if it was the right time to ask. I put garlic bread in the oven as I drained the water from the pasta and added the meat sauce.

"The food smells great " she said. Her arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm sorry I flipped out earlier." she said as I fixed us both a plate. "I'm sorry." I told her handing her a plate. We ate in silence. "It was wonderful, thank you Owen." she said starting the dishes.

"Since this is our frist Christmas together, I thought we'd could start a tradition of opening one special present on Christmas eve." I said handing her a small envelope. "Owen! I love that idea!" she shreaked heading to our closet and pulled out a small box. We both sat on the couch and exchanged gifts. "Owen! You're taking me to North Carolina for the 4th!." she hugged me with tears flowing down her cheeks. I started to open my small box, as she looked into my eyes with anticipation. It was a watch a very nice watch a ver expensive watch. "I love it thank you!" I said catching her lips in a very passionate kiss. A kiss that took us into our room… a kiss that made our first Christmas unforgettable


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lilly's POV

December 31, 2014

8AM

Owen was meeting friends to play basketball at the youth center, I had planned on a lazy day with a bubble bath and finishing up my book. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked grabbing his keys. "No, go have fun with the boys!" I told him giving him a quick kiss. "I'll call you on my way home to see what you want for lunch! " he said leaning in for another kiss. "Go, you're going to be late!" I said as he kissed me one more time and headed out the door.

I was starting my bath water, and started looking for a bubble bath. I opened the cabinet under the sink. There it was the pregnancy test Owen had bought a few weeks ago. I laughted "I can't believe he thought I'm pregnant! " I pulled it out of the bag and was getting ready to throw it into the trash, when I thought I'd take it just to prove Owen wrong.

I read the directions and set the test up on the sink to wait my three minutes. As set it I noticed something I wasn't prepared for… a pink plus sign… I quickly reread the directions… plus meant pregnant… "that… just couldn't even be right." I thought to myself. I grabbed Owen's hoodie off of the coat rack and put on my boots and headed down to the pharmacy.

I couldn't believe all of the choices there were. I couldn't decided between 2 different tests, so I bought both. Figuring that two negative tests would cancel out my positive one. I paid the cashier who seemed to give me a sympathetic look, and headed back to the apartment.

I headed back to the bathroom to take the tests. To my dismay the both showed up positive. I grabbed my keys again headed back to the pharmacy. They had seven different brands so I grabbed one of each, and headed back up to the cashier. "Honey, good luck " she said as she handed me my bag.

I rushed back to the apartment and grabbed me a couple bottles of water and started dowing them till I was able to take the tests. One right after another they showed up positive. I was really starting to freak out by this time. I just laid down on the bathroom floor as tears started flowing down face.

I couldn't breathe I just laid there wishing Owen was home.

I must of fell asleep cause next thing I knew Owen was standing over me. "Lil, wake up are you okay? " he asked sitting next to me on the floor. I shook my head and the tears came back… "tell me whats wrong!" he was starting to panic. I still couldn't form words and finally just pointed to the counter. He slowly stood up and he looked back at me and back to the counter. "We're pregnant? We're pregnant! Lilly we're going to have a baby! " he said with excitement in his voice that totally took me by surprise. He sat down and put his arms around me. He started kissing the top of my head. "We're going to have a baby!" he kept saying over and over trying to calm me.

"No, I can't be pregnant! I would know if I was pregnant! " I said jumping up. Owen, looked shocked and slowly stood up. "I would of known first if I even remotely thought I could be pregnant… not you or your mother… I would of known! " I kept saying as I paced the floor. Owen tried to calm me, but nothing seemed to work. "I thought you wanted to have kids?" he said with a sad tone. " I do, I just I thought we'd be married first and graduated from university…I've been sick for a while, how far along could I be? What if something is wrong? What if? I'm sorry Owen this was just a shock." I started to calm down after that rant. "Do you want to go to the clinic? Maybe that will help." he suggested. I took a deep breath "please! ". He grabbed the keys and helped me into my coat.

We arrived at the clinic Owen grabbed my hand as we walked in. I walked up the counter and signed in the lady at the desk gave me a stack of papers to fill out and said they'd be with me shortly. It was fairly empty, so I knew our wait wouldn't be long. I started on the huge packet and was just about finished when the nurse called me back.

"So, Miss Mathews what brings you here today? " the nurse asked while applying a blood pressure cuff. "I have been nauseous and dizzy for about two months now." I answered. "Any chance you could be pregnant" the nurse asked listing to my chest. I just sat there. "She has had 10 positive pregnancy tests." Owen chimmed in. I glared at him and he just smiled. "Oh, wow! 10 positive? " she asked and I shook my head yes. She handed me a cup and pointed me towards the restroom. "Well, lets see what number eleven says." she said and Owen was laughing. I came back and Owen and the nurse were talking, I handed her the cup and she said "I'll have your results in just a few minutes and doc should be in soon.

About 5 minutes later the Doctor knocked on the door. "Congratulations, Miss Matthews you're pregnant! " he said. Now, I need you to lay back while I feel around. Owen scooted his chair over and held my hand while the Doctor pushed and poked my stomach. "Hmmm" he said. Then excused himself for a moment. I looked at Owen "I told you something was wrong!" I said in a panic! "Everything is going to be fine." Owen retorted. The doctor returned a few minutes later with the nurse and they rolled in a large machine. "Let's do a quick ultrasound to see how far along you are" he said. As the nurse lifted my shirt and applied a cool blue gel on my stomach. The doctor ran the doppler over my stomach and was very quiet. Owen gribbed my hand tighter.

Finally after about 5 minutes the room was filled with a loud swishing sound. "That's your babies heartbeat." the Doctor said. Owen kissed me on my for head. The doctor turned the screen towards us and showed us our baby explaining that he or she measured around three months and everything looked healthy. "Let me print you out a picture and get you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and you guys can go be on your way." the Doctor said. The nurse handed me the picture, and said she'd be right back with my prescription and some reading material. She returned shortly with a folder and handed it to Owen and we were on our way home


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Owen's POV

Her eyes never left the ultrasound picture the whole drive home. I saw the panic that filled her eyes earlier in the day succumb to admiration as she staired at the picture of our child. It was cute to see her look at the pic then put her hand on her stomach. The ultrasound had made the situation real for Lilly and that's what she needed. I have to admit even though I remained calm earlier I was scared to death. I had to be strong for my beautiful girlfriend and my child.

We returned to the apartment, I ordered us a pizza while Lilly read all the reading material the Doctor sent with her. "Owen, it says pur due date is July 12… I guess we will have to postpone our trip." she said. "We can reschedule it and baby Milligan can join us." I said rubbing her stomach. "It says By the end of the third month, your baby is fully formed, with arms, hands, fingers, feet, and toes. Little hands can open and close." she read out loud. I couldn't help, but smile. "It also says we should be able to find out the gender at the next visit." she added. I pulled her in for a kiss.

The pizza arrived and we ate dinner. I joined Lilly in our room with our laptops as we both read about our developing baby. I looked at the clock two minutes till midnight, I had an idea. I turned on the the t.v. so we could count down to the new year. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….Lilly will you marry me? I said getting down on one knee and holding out the ring."

"Of course!" she said her eyes were filled with tears. I picked her up and gently spun her around. Kissing her, holding her tightly I knew things would work out.

My phone started ringing. It was my parents I answered it on speaker phone. "Happy New Year!" my parents shouted in unison. "Happy New Year!" Lilly and I both replied. "Mom, Dad… I have news. I said. "Lilly's pregnant? I knew it!" my mom shouted. "Ummm well yes, but I just asked Lilly to marry me and she said... YES!" I announced. "Congratulations to you both! We will talk more… tomorrow night dinner to celebrate… I won't take no for answer." my dad said and we said our goodbyes.

I grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge and two champagne glasses. I poured both Lilly and I a glass. I handed Lilly hers as I made a toast, " to my beautiful family, to the future Mrs. Milligan and baby Milligan! " I said as we took a drink. "To happiness, to family, to finding my soul mate, and the man who will be a wonderful husband and father." Lilly said. I soon showered her with kisses.

January 1, 2015

I took Lilly breakfast in bed, she was on her laptop. "What intersting baby facts have you found out today?" I asked joining her in bed. "I was looking at houses, there's not much room here and with a baby coming we will need more room." she said taking a bite of eggs. "I know we need more room, but I'm not sure it's my budget right now." I told her my voice filled with regret. My mind turned to all the things we would need for our baby and working part time at the youth center wasn't going to be enough. "Owen, we can make it work." she said. " I guess if I find a better job and quit hockey and drop a few classes it could work." I said. "Owen, you will do no such thing."she stated. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. " with the money from my moms estate, the insurance payoff and the inheritance I recieved we will be fine." she said. "I want to be the one to take care of you and the baby. Thats your money! " I said. "Owen, we're getting married and starting a family. It's our money! Plus, we can both be able to finish school and give baby Milligan the best life after we get our degrees." she said. "You are here on a hockey scholarship! You can't give that up!" she insisted. "I just want to take care of you both" I said. "And you will are and will." she said starting to kiss me.

It was 5:30 PM and we were to meet my parents in thirty minutes for dinner. I was patiently waiting on Lilly while she got ready. "Come on Lilly we are going to be late!" I said tapping on the bedroom door. She opened the door, she looked amazing. I stoop there with my jaw dropped absolutely speechless. She had on a silver dress that only had a strap over her left shoulder, it hit mid thigh and clung to her in all the right places. Her swollen breast were about to pop out, she had cleavage for days. Her long blonde hair was down and hung in soft ringlets. She had on silver pumps that gave her about 4" in height… and my favorite part of all was the shiny white gold and diamond ring on her left ring finger showing the world she belonged to me. "Do, I look okay? " she asked. "Absolutely amazing!" I said still overcome by her beauty. "Is it too much?" she asked. "No, I can't take my eyes off you." I said. As helped her get her coat and grabbed my keys.

We arrived at the restaurant and I was surprised to see it was more than just mom, dad and Tristan there. It was my whole family my grandparents, my aunt Joanna, my uncle Jim, my cousins Bryan and Kelly, and Tristan's little friend Maya (who I'm sure was invited so my grandparents wouldn't realize he was gay). "Congratulations! " they all yelled as we walked up to the table. I looked at Lilly and smiled , and started introducing her to my family.

"Matthews is that Scottish?" my grandfather asked. " Yes, Sir." Lilly replied. "Good, Milligan is Scottish… heritage is very important! " he continued. I gripped Lilly's hand under the table. "Well, lets see the ring!" my aunt Joanna said grabbing Lilly's hand and about ripping it off. "Forget the ring… what happened to the rest of her dress? My grandma interrupted. "Have you two picked a date yet?" my grandmother asked. "Yes, we were thinking Valentine's Day!" I answered. "Thats only a little over a month away." grandma replied. "What did you do, knock her up Owen? " my uncle Jim snorted. "Excuse me please." Lilly stood up and headed to the restroom. "Owen, you did didn't you!" my grandpa said giving me a stearn look. Maya and my mother both excused themselves and followed Lilly. "Thanks for making her uncomfortable! " I told the table. "Yes, we're having a baby… that has nothing to do with our engagement " I said slamming my fist on the table. I looked at my father for help. It was quiet for about a minute before my uncle Mike started back in. "Well, what she see in a loser like you?" "I'm not a loser." I said turning beat red. "Yeah, the only thing you got going for you is hockey. Lord knows you didn't get any brains." he said while inhaling his lasagna. "Owen, has a very bright future. He's going to be a teacher! " my father interrupted. "We are very proud of him, and Lilly as well. These two have every opportunity at their feet. They will do great things!" he continued. "A bright future getting married and having a child… he's only 20 years old… he will drop out and end up pumping gas." my grandpa scoffed. "I'm gay!" Tristan stood up and announced.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lilly's POV

January 4, 2015

I had just uploaded the pictures from our disaster of an engagement party to facerange. Telling the world that Owen and I were engaged. With most of my friends in BC and North Carolina this would be the easiest way to tell them. I really wanted to forget that dinner however the pictures of Owen and I looked amazing.

Owen was getting ready to go to a youth basketball tournament with his team. I was meeting with his mother and Tristan to work on wedding arrangements. It was going to be a busy day and I kissed him for luck as he headed out the door.

I finished uploading the pictures and clicked on to a new tab on my laptop. I was looking at different ideas for our wedding, when my computer started to blow up with notifications. So, many people congratulating us. So, many people I didn't know that were friends with Owen. One really stood out it was from an Anya McPherson. "Owen, when you realize this is a huge mistake you know where to find me. ;) " she had typed. I don't know if it was my pregnancy hormones or just plain jealousy, but I was hurting . I quickly logged out and fell to the bed tears flowing.

I called Mrs. Milligan and asked if we could postpone our trip. I told her I wasn't feeling well, and we rescheduled for next week. I took a long hot bath trying to forget facerange. After the bath I decided to take a nap. I'm not sure how long I slept, but the next thing I knew I heard Owen coming in. "Hey, beautiful how was shopping with mom?" he asked sitting on the bed. "I rescheduled. How was the tournament? " I asked him. "We came in second. Are you feeling alright? " he said climbing into bed next to me. "Who's Anya?" I asked. He looked surprised, but answered. "She was a girl I dated in high school, she got into drugs pretty hard… and ruined her life." I logged in to facerange and he read all the comments out loud, when he got to Anya's he laughed. "You're upset because she's jealous of you?" he asked. I just nodded. "I only want you Lilly! Don't freak out because of a girl I dated four years ago… she may be in my past, but you will always be my future." he said. I pulled his arms around me and we just laid there. He put his hand on my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"I thought we should start thinking of names for baby Milligan." he said handing me a book of baby names. "I was thinking Colton for a boy." he said beeming with pride. "Can't you hear it now… Colton Milligan 3 points… Colton Milligan goal… touchdown… Colton Milligan! " he said very serious. "Colton… Colton… Colton…" I repeated. "While I was coaching today I realized he needed a name that sounded strong and easy to roll off of the tounges of sports announcers." he said. "I like Colton! " I replied. "What if baby Milligan is a girl?" I asked him. "Well, I thought of that… what about Molly Milligan?" he said. " I think naming her after my sister would be great honor." I said as tears filled my eyes. "Do, you like that baby Colton/ Molly? " he said kissing my belly.

Owen's POV

We both went bed fairly early. Lilly was looking pale and said she wasn't feeling well. I kissed her good night and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew it was 3am Lilly was shaking me and screaming "Owen! Owen! Wake up! Something is wrong! " "whats going on?" I said jumping up. I looked down to see a puddle of blood on our bed. I jumped to my feetand started getting dressed as fast as I could. I grabbed Lilly a pair of yoga pants and my ice hounds hoodie and her boots. I helped her change and picked her up and carried her to the car. The closed hospital was about 20 minutes away however I made it there in 12. I picked her up from the passenger seat and ran her into the emergency room. I sat her on a bench and headed to the registration desk. "My fiancee she's pregnant and bleeding… please get help fast! " I told the nurse. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and we took Lilly back to an exam room. The doctor came in quickly asking us so many questions. Everything was a blur. I was asked to leave for a few minutes while they examined Lilly. I stood in the hallway pacing for what seemed like hours. I called my parents and explained what was going on, they said they would be here shortly. "Mr. Milligan, you can come back in now." the nurse said opening the door for me.

"What's going on?" I asked the Doctor? grabbing for Lilly's hand. "We aren't sure yet. There could be several reasons. We will know more as soon as I get an ultrasound. My nurse is calling down for the machine right now." he said exiting the room. I pulled a chair up close to Lilly. " I love you." I said. "I love you." she replied.

About 10 minutes later the Doctor was back with the machine and began the ultrasound. This was a lot different than the one we had before. The doctor kept the screen turned where we couldn't see, and was silent. I kept waiting to hear the loud swooshing sounds we heard last time. I kept waiting for him to turn the screen to show us everything was okay, but he never did. He just told us he'd be right back and rolled the machine out.

The room was silent, my parents arrived shortly after the Doctor left. My mom hugged Lilly and dad patted my shoulder as we waited. I don't know what was worse the waiting, the not knowing or silence.

5:30 am the Doctor returned with the nurse. The next words shattered my world "We're sorry, but…" was all I heard as the room began to spin ,Lilly was crying, my mom waa crying hugging my dad. I sat down and gripped Lilly tight and let my gaurd down and the tear poured. The doctor walked out, but the nurse stayed. She went over things for the surgery that they were scheduling for Lilly as soon as an operating room was available. She gave us pamphlets on handling a miscarriage. Then asked if were Catholic. Lilly and I both answered "yes" in unison. We both knew that Catholic believed bearing the fetus even in this early stage. She handed us pamphlets with options. My mom said she'd call our priest and make arrangements. We were both grateful her help. "Also, were able to determine the sex of your child if you'd like to know so you are able to give it a name." the nurse said. We nodded. "A boy." she said and we both started crying harder. "I'll give you two some time to talk." she said exiting the room. My parents followed.

Lilly looked at me with so much sadness, I had no idea what to say. I knew the pain I felt, her pain had to be a million times worse. I just crawled into bed with her and embraced in my arms. "Colton Matthew Milligan " she said softy. "Colton Matthew Milligan " I repeated. Kissing her head and rubbing her back. I held on to her until they came to take her in for her D & C.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lilly's POV

January 7, 2015

It had been two days since the miscarriage. We had hardly spoke since the hospital, we were both zombies. I know Owen was hurting, we both were. I just didn't know what to say to him, more than anything I was scared of losing Owen. I truly hoped our relationship was strong enough t move past this. More than anything I was scared he blamed me for the miscarriage.

It was late in the evening Owen came in from the kitchen his eyes were red and puffy it was apparent he'd been crying. I know he was trying to stay strong. He set a bowl of popcorn on my lap and we both sat there pretending to watch a movie. I couldn't handle the silence anymore, I had to know how he felt. I was going crazy. "You're off the hook!" I said. "Excuse me?" he said looking startled. "You don't have to marry me!" I said with tears rolling down my face starting to go into a panic attack. He grabbed me by my shoulders, and said. " I didn't ask you because you were pregnant! It did help give me the courage, but I asked because I'm in LOVE with YOU! The only way I won't continue with this wedding is because you don't feel the same about me as I do about you!" lt was honestly just what we both needed. We broke down the wall between us and were able to talk and comfort each other.

January 8, 2015

Owen had went to the grocery store, since we were about out of everything. I still was having some cramping, chose to stay home. I was on the couch folding laundry to put away when there was a knock on the door.

It was Owen's grandmother. I really didn't know what to expect after our disastrous engagement party. I invited her in and picked the laundry basket so she could have a seat. "I'm sorry to stop in unannounced." she said. "you're welcome anytime." I replied. "Is Owen here?" she asked. "No, I am sorry. He should be back soon. He just made a quick trip to the grocery." I said " Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?" "yes, please coffee." she said. I walked to the kitchen and poured her a cup. "Thank you." she replied. I took a seat. We sat in silence for several minutes. " I'm so sorry for you loss my dear. Are you doing alright." she asked. "As well as to be expected." I answered. "When I was about your age. When Charlie and I were first married, we lost a child. It was very hard on our relationship and we about didn't make. When something like this happens with no explanation it is easy to put the blame on someone else. Sometimes things just happen. Charlie was hurting just as much as I was, he thought that being a good husband and man ment never showing emotion. Owen, reminds me a lot of his grandfather. Help him through this dear. Cause I know he will always be on your side .Owen is a very good man, and I see how much he loves you. Help him become a better man, let him know it's okay to show weakness." she said. "I won't give up on Owen. I love him too much to." I replied. " I've spoke with the church and Charlie and I have taken care of everything for baby Colton. Please, except it as an apology for our behavior the other night." she said standing up and walking towards the door. "One more thing." She said handing me an envelope. "This is our wedding gift for you and Owen. Open it together." she said giving me a hug, and walking out.

Owen returned shortly with the groceries. After we put them away I told him his grandmother had stopped in. Then handed him the envelope. He opened it inside was a note that Owen read out loud. "With the bad always comes something good. Make great memories. We wish you both all the happiness in the world. Love, grandma and grandpa Milligan." Owen jaw about hit the ground when he saw what else was in the envelope. "It's the deed to the lake house signed over to us." Owen said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Owen's POV

January 10, 2015

It was spitting snow, there seemed to be no sun in the sky. It was such a somber day for such a somber occasion. I sat next to Lilly in the cemetery my arms wrapped around her for both comfort and warmth. My parents, brother, grandparents, Lilly's friend Amy and a few members of the hockey team were there to support us.

Father Sullivan began his service.

"Let us pray to God, who throughout the ages

has heard the cries of parents.

Lord, hear our prayer.

For Owen and Lillianna , who know the pain of grief, that they may be comforted,

we pray to the Lord.

For this family, that it may find new hope in the midst of suffering,

we pray to the Lord.

For all who have suffered the loss of a child, that Christ may be their support,

we pray to the Lord.

Compassionate God,

soothe the hearts of Owen and Lillianna

and grant that through the prayers of Mary,

who grieved by the Cross of her Son,

you may enlighten their faith,

give hope to their hearts,

and peace to their lives.

Lord, grant mercy to all the members of this family

and comfort them with the hope

that one day we will all live with you,

with your Son Jesus Christ, and the Holy Spirit,

forever and ever.

Amen."

One by one people came up to us to offer their condolences and started leaving. My parents were the last to leave. "We need to get back home to start feeding everyone… you two take all the time you need." my mother said. Lilly and I sat there. I noticed her shivering and stood to offer her my coat. "Do you think I attract death?" she asked. "No." I answered. "I've sat here many times Owen. I've had enough loss to last a lifetime." she said. I embraced her as the tear started to flow. We stood there for a about twenty minutes just holding one and other, as the snow fell.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Owen's POV

February 14, 2015

I was getting ready in my old room at my parents, I couldn't believe today I was getting married. I wasn't nervous, or having any doubts, I was ready to stand before God and everyone and declare my love for Lilly. As I was grabbing my tie from the dresser I noticed an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and read the words of wisdom from my father.

Dear Owen,

I know it's not the easiest for you and I talk when it doesn't involve sports. I'm very proud of the man you've turned into. I know the last few months have not been easy on you or Lilly. I have seen you stand up for your wife, and stand by her side. Both of witch is are admirable qualities.

I wanted to give you a few tips from a happy marriage.

On a more serious note, here are 15 tips that I have found to be very helpful in my marriage:

Night and Morning Prayer - to give thanks, to ask for help, to worship together.

A Daily Phone Call - to say, "I love you," to touch base, to discuss your day, to show you care.

A Weekly Date - to go out to eat, see a movie, attend a concert, go to a park, or anything to just be together.

Daily Service - pay attention to what your partner is dealing with and lend a On a Budget - communicate about money, stay out of debt, temper your wants, agree on your expenditures.

Listen - not only to what is said but also to what is meant

Support Your Spouse - in school, career and righteous goals.

Forgive Each Other - let it go, admit you're wrong, don't hold grudges and never use the "Silent Treatment."

Patience - for tardiness, missed meals, thoughtless remarks, or imperfections.

Soft and Kind Words - gentleness, compassion, kindness, empathy for each other

Occasional Gifts - small tokens of your love, notes, gifts of service or time.

Love with All Your Heart - "Thou shalt love they wife with all they heart, and shalt cleave unto her and none else." This means no wandering eyes.

Well, there you have it, my advice to having a long and happy marriage.

Love, Dad

"Owen it's time! " Tris said coming over to fix my tie. I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. Tris directed Maya to start the music, and me where to stand as he joined me as my best man.

The music started

Well I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

And she broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

There she was as beautiful as ever, walking towards me. She had on a strapless, floor length white dress. It was very simple and elegant. Her hair was half up with loose rings of curls flowing down her back she had wreath of flowers on her head. She was stunning, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Father Sullivan started the service, I barely heard a word as I looked into Lilly's eyes.

"Owen will now read his vows" father Sullivan said.

"From this day forward I promise you these things.

I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow.

I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.

I will listen to you with compassion and understanding,

and speak to you with encouragement.

I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't.

I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health.

You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always" I. Said meaning every word.

"Lillianna will now read her vows" father Sullivan said.

" I promise to be a patient, always honest and compassionate.

I will be your best friend, your sweetheart, your soul mate throughout life,

always putting you first above my own needs.

I promise to live a life that will honor the vows we have spoken and

make you glad to have married me this day." she said with tears of joy.

"You may now kiss the bride." the father said. I pulled her into me by the small of her back and we kissed with such passion.

"Ladies and gentlemen I introduce you foe the first time ever Mr. And Mrs. Owen Milligan!" the father spoke as everyone stood and clapped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lilly's POV

May 27, 2015

All of our finals were done. We were packing up our last load of boxes from the apartment. We had decided not to renew the lease, and move to the lake house. It would add about 20 minutes on to our drive to campus in the fall, but totally worth it.

Since our wedding, our lives seemed to get really hectic. Owen was offered a new job as director at the youth center. I couldn't be more proud. It had been five months since we lost Colton and four since our wedding. We had started going to grief counselling sessions together and our relationship was stronger than ever since starting. My doctor said everything looked fine and we should be able to start our family when we were ready.

We arrived at the lake house it was a perfect log cabin with an open floor plan a large living room and kitchen area, two bedrooms, a fireplace, and a deck with the most amazing view looking over the lake. "Owen, this is amazing! " I said. "Welcome home beautiful!" he said taking a seat on the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder and just took in the simple beauty of our new home. "It will be pretty quiet during the week, but the weekends can get crazy… several of the cabins are seasonal rentals." he said.

I woke early the next morning, to the smell of coffee and Owen was gone. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a cup. I walked out on the deck where I could see Owen sitting. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "No." I said sitting down on the chair beside him. " I couldn't sleep." he said sipping his coffee. " do you need to talk? " I asked . " I can't stop thinking what life would like if you were still pregnant." he admitted. " I think about that all of the time." I said taking a deep breath. " Are you ready to try again?" he asked me. "I don't know. Part of me is ready, part of me is scared to death. I know the doctor said things just happen and I should be able to have a healthy full term pregnancy, but I am scared to death it would happen again. I just don't know." I replied. "I know having a baby won't replace the one we lost." he said. "No." I said. "Do you believe in karma?" he asked. "Yeah, why do ask that?" I said looking puzzled. "Before we met I was a jerk. I was absolutely horrible to people, I was homophobic, I was always in fights, before Tristan came out I was homophobic. I was horrible. I have really tried to turn my life around and make up for my past… but what if losing Colton was the universe's way of a payback." he said. "Oh, Owen. I have never seen you that way. So, I think you're doing a great job of being a better person. Everyone makes mistakes, it's how we take our past mistakes and use them to better ourselves. You can't change the past you can only focus on the future." I told him. We sat there enjoying the sunrise. Knowing that things would be okay.

May 20, 2015

We were going for a walk around the lake it was a beautiful day. "I can't wait till it's warm enough to swim." I stated. "Oh, does that mean shopping for new bikinis we can go now." Owen joked. I playfully hit is arm, and picked me up and twirled me around for a kiss. " I love you!" he said. " I love you too." I said.

"Coach Owen! " a small voice called out. "Hey, buddy!" Owen answered. "Do you want to play football with us?" the little boy asked. Owen, looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "Go play!" I said as he ran off. I found an empty picnic table and took a seat to watch.

I was enjoying watching Owen play football with the kids. I loved to watch them jump on his back and him fall to the ground. I knew what a great dad he'd make when the time was right. "Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice said. "Not at all." I replied. " witch one is yours?" she asked. "The big one." I laughted. "Owen?" she asked. "Yeah!" I smiled. "I'm Clare, I went to high school with Owen." she said. "I'm Lilly Milligan, Owen's wife." I replied. I hadn't taken my eyes off of Owen during our conversation, untill I heard someone crying. "This is Adam." Clare said holding a baby with dark brown curls and big blue eyes. "He's beautiful." I said taking in the beautiful child. " We got into our cabin late last night. My boyfriend Eli is still sleeping, he drove in from New York, so we decided to take a walk." she said as she searched in a diaper bag for something while trying to balance Adam on her hip. "Can I hold him?" I asked "thank you." she said handing him to me. Holding Adam was wonderful, yet I felt a hole in my heart. I know I must of had tears in my eyes, as I calmly bounced the baby boy on my hip. Owen must of noticed, because he darted over to see the baby.

"Clare!" he said giving her a snile as he went back to talking to baby Adam. "Owen, it's nice to see you." Clare answered. "Clare Edwards with a baby, I never thought I would see the day." Owen laughed. "Yeah, no one can call me St. Clare these days." she laughted handing me a bottle for Adam. "How's Eli?" he asked her. "Good sleeping right now. It was a very late night." she said taking a seat next to me. "He looks just like Eli, except with your eyes." Owen said taking Adam from my arms and started feeding him the bottle. "He's a really good baby." Clare said looking exhausted. "How long will you guys be at the lake?" Owen asked. "Till September, New York is too expensive without student housing. My step dad Glen is building several new cabins across the lake so we got the cabin for the summer. Jake and Katie will be in next week and we'll be sharing our cabin." she said. " Why don't you, Eli and the little one come over to our cabin tonight for dinner. It will be nice to catch up." Owen said. Clare looked at me. "Of course, I would love company… and to see this beautiful little one again." I said. "Okay, we will see you tonight then. We better get back before Eli thinks we've abandoned him." she said taking Adam from Owen and strapping him in his stroller


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Owen's POV

Lilly had just put a lasagna in the oven and was chopping cauliflower for a salad. "Clare and Eli's baby is cute." I said. "Adorable! " she replied. " Does that give you any ideas?" I asked kissing her neck. "Owen, I have a proposal for you. Let's not try, but let's not do anything to provent getting pregnant." she said. "Deal." I said continuing kiss her neck.

There was a knock at the door, I welcomed Clare, Eli, and Adam into our home. "Dinner will be ready shortly! " Lilly said from the kitchen. "I'll help." Clare said heading towards the kitchen. "How's New York? " I asked Eli. "It's good. Are you still at U of T, playing hockey?" he asked. "Yeah, and working on my teaching degree." I answered. "That's great. The last year has been pretty stressful, but we've made it work." Eli said bouncing Adam. "Yeah, last year was a real rollercoaster." I replied. "So, Clare said you're married? " he said making small talk. "Yeah, 4 months Lilly is amazing." I said. I realized even though we'd both gone to Degrassi, we really didn't have much in common. "Any new films in the works?" I asked trying to kill the awkwardness. "I was thinking the lake would be a perfect setting for a horror movie. If I could find a cast and crew willing to work for free." he laughted. "I'm sure I could get my brother, and his drama club friends to come here for a few days." I told him. "That's right Tristan is your younger brother. I may have to have you make a call. Adam here takes up quite a bit of my energy, but not getting much sleep really helps with my creative flow." he said.

"Dinner! " Lilly said. Eli and I joined Lilly and Clare in the kitchen. "Lilly, this is my boyfriend Eli." Clare said. "It's nice to meet you." Lilly said. "Thank you for having us." Eli said as we all took a seat. "Everything looks great." I told Lilly. She gave me a sweet smile, but her eye's were fixed on baby Adam. "Oh, Clare let me hold him so you can eat." Lilly said. "Are you sure?" Clare said. "Absolutely! " Lilly replied reaching out her arms.

After dinner we all went into the living room to talk. "Dinner was great thank you Lilly! " Eli said. "Thanks." Lilly replied. " Yes, dinner at our cabin nect weekend." Clare chimed in. "Sounds like a good plan." Lilly said still playing with Adam. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was a beautiful sight seeing her with a baby. "Your wedding pictures are beautiful." Clare said looking at our pictures on our mantel. "Thank you." I said putting my arm arounf Lilly. "You two didn't tell us you were having a baby!" Clare said with excitement holding out Colton's ultrasound picture. I saw Lilly's face grow pale, I held on to her tighter. "That's Colton, we lost him in January." I said choking a little on my words. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Clare said looking devastated. "It's alright Clare. We're working through it." I told her. Clare came and sat by Lilly and embraced her in a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lilly's POV

July 1, 2015

5AM

We were at the airport our flight to North Carolina left at 7:15AM. We had checked in and were killing time till we could board. "Coffee? Muffins? " Owen asked turning towards a Starbucks in the airport. "Absolutely! " I said. "Blueberry or lemon? " he asked me. "Lemon, please." I answered. Owen grabbed our food and I grabbed a small table. "You know how you told me that you used to be a different person in high school?" I said takingva sip of my coffee. "Yeah?" he said puzzled. "Well, I was different too. I was a bitch… I was the cheerleader who lived to make people cry… I was horrible… after my dad passed and we moved to BC I decided to reinvent myself, and to be a better person." I said. "Well, we've both came a long way then." he said smiling at me.

We arrived in NC and went straight to our hotel room. "What do we do first?" Owen asked. "Dinner! " I replied. "Calamari? " he suggested. "Calamari! " I agreed. We walked down to the Angel Inn, it was about a ten minute walk. We were seated in a small corner booth. It was just how I remembered it, decorated with fishing nets, starfish , and lighthouses. The red leather booths with the gold studs around the edges. It was perfect, until I thought back to the last time I was there. "You know, the last time I here was right before my dad left." I said taking a deep breath. Owen, took my hands, sometimes is silent understanding was more comforting than works.

"Can I get you started with drinks?" the waitress said. "Jackie? " I said. "Lilly! " she exclaimed. "I didn't know you worked here?" I stated standing up to embrace my old friend. "Well, Tommy's family owns the inn know… and since we're engaged! " she exclaimed holding out her finger to show me her ring. "Jackie, this is my husband Owen." I said , Owen stood to shake her hand. "Beth, I'm taking a break!" She yelled at another waitress, and sat down besides me. "Oh, we have so much to catch up on." she said taking out her phone. Within a few minutes her phone was blowing up. "So, Tommy, Kiera, Rissa, and Jace are on the way." she said. Owen and I looked at each other. "Let, me find us a bigger table… I'm so glad you came back home… " she squeaked! "Sorry." I said to Owen. "As long as we get some alone time during this trip… I'll be fine." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

We made it back to our hotel room shortly after midnight. We had made plans to join some of my old friends for a beach party on the 4th. " you're old friends were… interesting." he said getting ready for bed. "Yeah, honestly the only one I really liked was Jackie… the rest well…. Let's just say I'm glad I know longer want to try to impress them." I said grabbing my toothbrush from my suitcase. "Let me guess marrying me would be slumming it." he said . " probably something to that nature." I said feeling horrible thinking of who I used to be. "I knew girls like that in high school." he said. "Good thing we're not in high school, I could care less what their opinions are, and I am absolutely in love with you." I said. He just smiled


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Owen's POV

July 4, 2015

Onslow Beach

The day started off fine. It was just Lilly, Jackie, Tommy and me. They both seemed to be good hearted, hard working people. They really seemed to be okay. Tommy and I had both played football and were able to talk about sports, while the girls were gossiping. "How long have you two been together? " I asked Tommy and Jackie. "On and off since our sophomore year of high school." Jackie answered. "When's the big day?" Lilly asked. "We're here in a few weeks, something simple on the beach… then a reception at the Inn." Jackie stated.

"Owen, you ready to play some football? " Tommy said throwing me the ball." I caught it, gave Lilly a quick kiss and headed off to play some ball. We were talking while the girls giggled and talked in the sand. "Lils a good girl. I'm glad she's got away from those evil witches… maybe Jackie and I should move to a different country to get away." he laughted. "Yeah… well... we still have girls like that in Canada." I said. "So, why did you and Lil get married after only knowing each other 6 months… I've known Jackie since kindergarten and I'm still scared to death." he asked. "You just know when it's right… I knew since the first day we met." I told him tossing him the ball. " I knocked up Jackie." he said. "Congrats Man." I told him. "Don't say anything to others when they get here, Jacks will never hear the end of it from those snobs." he said looking annoyed. "No, prob man." I said and we continued to toss the ball around.

Lilly was right the fireworks over the water were beautiful. It was great snuggled up to her on the beach, the way her eye would catch mine as we sat there enjoying the evenings festivities. We had made plans for Tommy and Jackie to come visit us in Toronto as we headed back to our hotel.

"Hot tub?" I asked handing her a glass of wine. "You drink it for me" she said handing me back the glass and stripping off her clothes to get in the hot tub in our room. I took the glass and sat it down… I started thinking the only thing I had seen her drink here lately was water. Then a thought ran threw my head, "Lilly, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked. "Just that I love you." she said trying to pull me in the hot tub with her. I stripped down and jumped in beside of her. "So, why on vacation have you decided to not drink?" I asked rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. "I just haven't felt like drinking " she said closing her eyes and enjoying my attention to her wet naked body. "Are you? Are we pregnant? " I asked and she opened her eyes. "I'm a couple days late, and I don't want to chance drinking in case I am." she said turning to kiss me. "I'll go buy you a test." I told her as I started to get out. "Owen! It can wait till morning!" she said . I realized that it could wait as I grabbed her pulled her close and devoured her lips with mine.

I woke early the next morning and carefully snuck out making sure not to wake Lilly. I walked a few blocks to a pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test and a bouquet of flowers. I quickly made my way back up to the hotel and to our room. Lilly was awake I handed her the test, she threw it back to me. "We don't need it!" she said. I have to admit my heart crumbled a bit with those words. "Oh." I said. "Thats why I didn't say anything to you Owen. It was just a few days late… I didn't want to get your hopes up." she said falling back on the bed. "Hey, it's okay! We will put it in our luggage and now we will have it when it's needed." I said falling back on the bed beside her


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lilly's POV

September 11, 2015

Owen had started hockey practice a few weeks ago, and university was getting ready to started back up last week. Clare, Eli and Adam were back in New York. The lake was getting quiter and quiter as tourist season died down. Owen was gone quite a bit between hockey and the youth center. I had started my art classes back up about three weeks ago. With classes I knew we were in for another hectic year. I had finished several books and paintings, but the silence was driving me insane.

I had dinner ready and was pacing the floor Owen was late. It wasn't like him to be late without a text or a phone call, I was starting to get worried. Finally, the phone rang… "Hello! " I answered with fear in my voice. "I know I'm late, but can you meet me at the bar near U of T?" he asked. "I guess, I'll be there in 35 minutes." I said. I put on my boots and pulled on a sweater and put my hair in a high ponytail. I checked my makeup and grabbed my keys and headed out.

I walked in the bar and there he was sitting there beer in hand, I sat down the waitress brought me a rum and coke. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Happy 1 year anniversary … it was one year ago that we sat right here and had our first conversation." he said smiling. "One year ago today… " I said. "One year ago today you made he the happiest man." he said. I took his hands in mine, and just looked into those beautiful blue eyes just like I had a year ago.

"I have some good news!" he said. "Well…?" I said with excitement. "I'm the new captain of the hockey team." he said. "Owen! Thats wonderful!" I exclaimed. "And… there's going to be NHL scouts at the nect few games… coach said theres a good chance I could get recruited." he said looking a bit worried. "Owen! That's wonderful! " I said. "Dance floor!" he said taking my hand. "Absolutely! " I answered.

February 12, 2016

Owen's POV

It was the last game of the season, scouts were in the crowd. I had so much pressure as I entered the arena. Lilly was sitting with my parents and Tristan, they all cheered as I took the ice.

At the end of the half I had scored 5 goals, and had spent a decent amount of time in the box. I took the ice and was speeding towards the net when BAM!

I woke up in the hospital my arm was in a cast from my wrist to my shoulder. I could hear beeping noises, there were flowers, balloons and cards everywhere. Lilly was sleeping in a chair beside my bed. She looked like an angel … my thought was disrupted when three nurses came in. "Mr. Milligan glad your awake… can you tell me what day it is?"

A redhead nuses said while one checked, my vitals, and one changed an IV bag. "It's February 12." I said and she smiled. "I'll get doc in here soon, I know he want to talk with you." the nurse said and they all walked out one by one.

"How are you feeling, " Lilly said kissing me on the cheek. "Like I was hit by a truck." I told her. "Well, you kind of were. I'm glad you're awake." she said and pulled her chair closer to my bed. I was getting ready to ask her what happened, when the doctor came in. " . I am going to ask you several questions that will probably sound really silly, but have patience with me… we need to see how you are doing. Fist I'm going to tell you three words I want you to remember… tree… car… train. Can you repeat those to me? The doctor said." tree… car… train." I replied "okay, and he made a note.. What day is it? " he asked and I replied "February 12." I said. "And the year?" he asked taking more notes. "2016" I said. "Okay, and can you tell me how you were injured? " he asked as he took out a light and started examining my eyes. "I was skating towards the goal… then everything went dark." I answered. "Okay." he replied and continued to examine me. "Okay, now can you tell me the three words I gave you when I first came in?" he asked. "Tree… leaf… plane." I answered and my brain felt fuzzy, and my head started to hurt.

He was writing notes in my chart that took quite a bit of time before he spoke again. "Well, Mr. Milligan. You suffered a nasty concussion, along with two breaks in your right arm, and a dislocated shoulder. We did surgery Friday evening to put in several screws and pins. I'm going to order a ct scan to help figure out more with the concussion. Right now we are going to do what we can to keep you comfortable. How would you rate your pain on a scale from 1-10? " he said. "About a 3." I answered. And he walked to the door. "And what were those three words again?" he asked. " branch… plane.. Train " I replied. He jotted down a note and left.

"Whats goin on?" I asked Lilly. "You took a nasty hit, ended up on the bottom of a 4 man pile up… you've been unconscious since… your arms broke and pinned together… and you can't remember 3 simple words… oh, and I'm so happy you're awake! " she said smiling. "So,what day is it?" I asked. "The 14th happy anniversary! " she said kissing my cheek. "Lil, I'm so sorry… " I said. "You're okay! That's the most important thing in the world to me." she said. "Happy Anniversary beautiful! " I said taking her hand in mine


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lilly's POV

July 14, 2016

Owen had a long recovery and after 6 months was finally doing everything he was before the accident. His hockey career was pretty much shot, due to doctors orders. The coach had promised him a coaching position come fall. Coaching is what he wanted to do anyways, so this would give him some great experience.

He had a few things to do at the youth center this morning and I was going with him. The center would be shut down for about three weeks to be renovated, the roof had started leaking and the AC was shot. After we finished up there we would head to the airport to pick up Tommy, Jackie and baby Josie. I was excited to see them, and Owen was happy to have some time off.

It took the two of us around an hour to finish packing up boxes and moving them to storage at the youth center. A lot quicker than either of us expected. We decided to hit the Dot to kill time before we headed to the airport. Owen went to counter and ordered us coffees while I snagged a table. Owen returned with our coffees and I took a sip. One sip and I was heading to the washroom to get sick. I was rinsing my mouth out when a thought popped in my head.

I returned to the table and rummaged in my purse until I found what I was looking for. I quickly opened up my date book… "are you okay babe?" Owen asked? "I'm fine." I told him as I found what I was looking for. "What's going on?" he asked puzzled. I looked at him and smiles "I'm late…" I said. He looked at his watch "we still have about a half hour before we need to head to the airport." he said… his face slowly changed from puzzled to excited as he realized what I had said. "Do you think?" he said grabbing my hands. "I think I am!" I said.

Owen's POV

We had made it to pick up our friends at the airport, and were back at our cabin. Lilly had put dinner together last night and just had to put in the oven. We all sat in the living room, Lilly was playing with baby Josie. She just looked so natural holding a baby. I couldn't wait till after dinner and she could take the test. I was more than ready to be a father, but my mind couldn't shake the fact that an other miscarriage was possible. I know that's how Lilly felt, we both wanted to wait till the risk of miscarriage was dramatically decreased before sharing the news if we are pregnant.

After dinner Lilly sat and rocked baby Josie to sleep while Jackie and Tommy got unpacked and ready for bed. "Let me hold her." I said to Lil. "She's so sweet… look at all that dark hair." she said handing me Josie. "I have a feeling I need the practice! " I told her. "I hope you're right!" she said glancing to the ultrasound on our mantel. " he would of been a year old." I said my voice cracking slightly. "I know." she said running her fingers threw my hair. Our pitty party was soon disrupted by Jackie. "Owen, you must have a gift… she never falls asleep that easy." Jackie stated. I just smiled and Lilly laughted. "Well, we have the play pen set up and I think we're going to crash… it was a long flight." Jackie said taking Josie from my arms. "Good night." Lilly and I said in unison.

Lilly and I quickly headed to our bedroom. I took the out the test and read the directions, handed it to Lilly and said a quick prayer. Lilly rerurned from the bathroom holding the test in her hand. "I was hoping we could read it together, but as soon as I took it… a plus sign popped up!" she exclaimed jumping up and down… "we're having a baby?" I said. "We're having a baby!" she said. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes, tears of pride, tears of joy, and tears of what ifs… I grabbed Lilly by the small of the back and pulled her in for a kiss… "I love you!" she said. "I love you more!" I told her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lilly's POV

July 18, 2016

We drove our guests back the airport at 6AM so they could catch their flight. I had a 8AM doctor's appointment, that I was nervous for.

Owen and I stopped for a quick breakfast, after saying goodbye to Tommy, Jackie, and Josie. I was starving, I couldn't eat enough the last few days and as long as I avoided coffee everything stayed down. Ham and cheese omlet, hashbrowns, bacon, toast and orange juice… and I was still starving!

We arrived at the doctors and I signed in at the frount desk. "Doctor Flowers will be with you shortly " the receptionist said. Owen and I took a seat and waited in silence, he held my hand trying to calm my nerves. "Mrs. Milligan." the nurse called and showed us to an exam room. She took my vitals, gave me a cup, and pointed me to the washroom. "Doc, will be in soon." she said and shut the door.

There was soon a knock at the door. "Lilly , Owen it's nice to see you again… and even better that I'm bringing you good news… congratulations! " Dr. Flowers said. She did a quick pelvic exam, and started up the ultrasound machine… Owen pulled his chair as close as he could and held my hand as the doctor put gel on my stomach and started moving the Doppler.

I was in such a panic, Owen kissed my forehead. "Everything will be okay " he said. There it was the loud swishing sound… and I was finally able to take a breath. turned the monitor so we could see. "You look to be around 16 weeks." she said. "What thats 4 months… that can't be right." Owen said. "I've had no symptoms… I've had periods!" I added in. "Well, you are definitely are at 16 weeks, I can even tell the gender if you'd like." Dr. Flowers said. "Of course… if Lilly wants to know." Owen said. "Absolutely! " I said. "Well, congratulations mom and dad… you are having a healthy baby girl." she said. "A girl!" I replied. "And everything thing is fine?" Owen added. "Yes, and your risk of another miscarriage is extremely low now you're in your second trimester! " Dr. Flowers said. I was I tears, by now and Owen looked to me, and smiled "Molly! " he said kissing my cheek.

Owen's POV

You couldn't beat the smile off of my face on the car ride from the doctors office. I was going to be a dad! "Well, are you ready the start telling people? " I asked. " I'm not sure… I'm scared, it will be like last time." she said her eyes swelling with tears. "You heard what the doctor said everything looks fine and the miscarriage risk dropped since you're 16 weeks." I told her. "Owen, I know it just scares me to death… " she said .

We made it back to our cabin, and I fixed us lunch then Lilly took a nap. I decided to go behind her back, and tell my mom. "Hey, mom do have a minute to talk? " I said walking out to the deck. "Sure, whats going on?" she asked. "I just wanted to congratulate you…" I told her. "For what Owen? " she said sounding a bit irritated. " On becoming a grandma! " I said. "What … are you serious? Congratulations Owen! When is Lil due?" she said without taking a breath. " January 2nd… and it's a…." I was saying before I was interrupted. "Owen… she's already 4 months!" my mom shouted. "Yes, she's 16 weeks and we're having a girl… to be named Molly Rose." I said. "I'm coming right over!" she said hanging up the phone before I could get another word in.

It was around 5pm when my parents showed up, Lilly wasn't pleased I had went behind her back and told them. We were sitting on the deck when they arrived, mom came up first a greated us both with big hugs. "Owen, help your dad unload the car." she said. I went to help dad while mom and Lilly went inside. "I hope you haven't made dinner, we brought food." dad said chucking as he loaded my arms with shopping bags. I just kind of nodded. "Owen, whats going on is everything okay? " dad asked. "Lilly is really scared, and I just hate that I can't protect her." I said. "Sometimes all you can do to protect people, is stand by them and let them know you are there to share in whatever may come… the joy… the pain… just be there for her Owen… just as you always have. Your relationship is solid, because you both are able to stand side by side." he said, walking up the steps of the deck to the cabin.

I sat the shopping bags on the table, and mom quickly started sorting out things… finally, she handed both Lilly and I bag. We opened our bags, mine had a tiny Maple leafs jersey and Lilly's had a small sparkling pink dress. "My granddaughter will be adorable in those." mom said. "Thank you " Lilly and I said in unison. " I want you both to know dad and I are here for any help you may need. This will be your final year in university, it will be extremely stressful. Adding in a newborn will be hard, but we know you are both strong and can make it work. We do expect you both to graduate on time… so anything you need just ask." my mom said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

September 11, 2016

25 weeks pregnant

Owen's POV

Everything was going well in Lilly's pregnancy. She was more beautiful than ever. I love her cute little baby bump, I couldn't keep my hands off of it. We could feel Molly move and she was very active. At night I'd lay in bed holding her stomach while both Lilly and I would read to her. I wasn't the same Owen I had really turned into a big softy. It was two years today since Lilly and I met, two years since I fell in love with my amazing wife.

Today we started on the nursery. Dad came over while mom and Lilly went shopping. We had purchased all the furniture last weekend that dad and I were to put together. We had put together a rocking chair, and changing table pretty much in silence and were starting on the crib. "Everything okay Owen? " dad asked. " I have been so busy with work, school, and coaching… I feel like I'm not here as much as I should be for Lilly." I admitted. " you are doing what needs to be done to provide for your family." he said. "After Molly is born we will both start our student teaching. That will mean even less time spent together. I just feel like it won't be enough." I told him grabbing for a drill . "Owen, it's how you spend your time together. You dont go out and do stupid frivolous things when you have free time, you spend it with Lilly. You make your time together count." he told me. " but is it enough? " I asked. "Honestly, it is never enough when it comes to those you love. But you make every moment count… little moments like spending a Sunday afternoon putting furniture together… they end up meaning more to you than you realized they would." he said. "Thanks dad… for everything! " I said and we went back to work.

After about 2 hours we were finally done. I grab dad and I a beer and found a game on t.v. and sat back to relax. About 45 minutes Lilly called and asked what dad and I wanted for dinner, we decided on Chinese and waited on Lilly and mom to return.

Mom and Lilly returned with food and a car load of shopping bags. "Thank you the room looks great!" Lilly said giving me a kiss and dad a hug. "How was shopping? " I asked setting the table while Lilly grabbed a pitcher of ice tea from the fridge. "Good, I think we have about everything we we need to bring her home… now your mom went crazy buying clothes." she said laughing. " hey, it's my first granddaughter! I can spoil her if I want to. Besides, I never had a girl and missed out on these cute little things." mom said . " you had Tris…" I said as mom gave me a stearn look.

After dinner dad and I brought in the shopping bags from the car. "We are only having one baby… does she really need all of this?" I said carrying in the last load. "Most of it… somethigs were just too cute to pass up." Lilly said from the couch where she was resting her feet.

November 25, 2016

35 weeks pregnant

5AM on thanksgiving morning I woke to a loud bang. Lilly is up and in the kitchen cooking. "Sorry, I woke you… I didn't mean to drop baking dish." she said. "It's okay, let me clean that up for you so you don't have to bend over." I said grabbing the broom and dust pan. "Thank you." she said sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you okay? " I asked when I noticed just how miserable she looked. "I started having contractions about 3am… nothing consistent, but I can't get comfortable to get back to sleep." she told me. "How about I make you some tea, and grab some extra pillows from the closet… maybe you can get a little bit of sleep." I said putting the kettle on the stove. That sounds great. Thank you." sge replied. I was getting ready to hand help her up when she doubled over grabbing her stomach… the contraction lasted about two minutes. I helped her back to the bed about ten minutes later she had another contraction. "How long have they been like this?" I asked. "About an hour!" she answered. "We're going to the hospital! " I said going to the closet and grabbing jeans and a shirt. "I think I will be fine!" she said. "No! We're going!" I told her pulling up my jeans. "I will be O….ahhhhhh….K."she said in pain. "No, argument! We are GOING! " I said grabbing my socks from the drawer. I helped Lil off the bed and it took her thirty minutes and three painful contractions to get on leggings, a dress, and boots. I grabbed our hospital bag we'd packed a few weeks ago and we headed to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and they took Lilly up to maternity and hooked up monitors. A nurse came in and took her vitals and checked to see if she was dialated. "You're at 1cm. I'm going to call Doc and see what she wants to do." the nurse said then exited the room.

They kept Lilly hooked up to the monitor for about 3 hours even after the contractions stopped. Everything looked good. Molly's heart rate was stable, Lilly blood pressure was a little high, but they said it was normal and since she was only 35 weeks they sent us home with Lilly to be on bed rest and see the doctor first thing on Monday


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lilly's POV

January 3, 2017

I was one day past my due date. I had spent over 5 weeks on bed rest, I hadn't had any contractions since thanksgiving. I was over bed rest and ready to meet my baby girl. Owen had been extra busy with everything, but always took care of me when he was home. His mother Jolene would stay with me while Owen was at class, work, or hockey practice. It was nice to have someone here with me, but I hated being unable to take care of myself. I had finished up my semester online, and would be on maternity leave till I started my student teaching in March.

Owen was taking me to the doctor in the afternoon. He was spending the morning training Jason to do his job at the youth center while he was on vacation for Molly's birth.

We made it to the doctors office just in time after stopping twice on our 20 minute drive so I could pee. We went back the nurse checked my vitals, then doctor flowers came in. " How are you feeling Lilly? " she asked. I just looked at her, I didn't even have to answer she knew I was miserable. "It's been a long time on bed rest… you're almost to the finish line." she told me. She started the pelvic and told us Molly could be her any day… and we were on our way.

"Would you like to stop and eat or do you just want to wait till we get home?" Owen asked. "It's up to you." I told him. "No, you know how you're feeling. You decide." he said. I don't know what came over me, but I broke down in tears. "What I wasn't yelling… please… don't cry… Lilly whats a matter? " Owen said in a panic. "I… I… I… don't want to be pregnant anymore! " I sobbed. "She will be here soon. It's okay! " he said pulling the car over into a parking lot. I just cried while Owen put his arms around me to try and comfort me. "Don't get upset. You just have made such a good home for her, she's not ready to leave." he said rubbing my stomach. "What if I'm not a good mom?" I asked. "You're going to be amazing… I know it Lil! " Owen said quietly. "What if I forget to breathe during delivery? " I cried. "You won't, I'll be there to remind you… " Owen said. I started again "what if…" Owen grabbed me and kissed me long and deep with pure fire and passion.

January 16, 2017

5AM

Owen's POV

Lilly was two weeks past due and miserable. If she didn't go into labor soon they'd induce her on the 18th. I was just about to head out for a morning jog when Lilly walked in the living room. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Just out for a jog, I thought you were still sleeping." I said. "Please, don't leave me." she whined. "I can stay here with you." I said taking a seat next to her on the couch. "How about I make us breakfast? anything you want." I told Lilly. "I just want a shower right now." she said slowly getting off the couch. "Okay, you shower… I'll cook." I said offering her a hand to steady her.

I had just walked to the kitchen when I heard Lilly scream "OWEN!" I took off running to find Lilly in hallway doubled over. "Take me to the hospital! " she demanded. "It's time?" I exclaimed. I helped her to our room to get dressed, we had just walked in our room when she doubled over again. I held her hand and timed the contraction. She had stopped and before she could stand up right her water broke with another big contraction.

10 AM

Lilly had been in hard labor since 5AM. They checked her and she was at 6 centimeters. "We should have a baby in the next two hours." the nurse told us walking out of the room. "Soon, beautiful soon." I said rubbing Lilly's back as she had another big contraction. My parents had arrived close to 7AM and were sitting in the waiting room waiting.

11 AM

Still at 6 centimeters. Lilly was miserable and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. It was killing me to see her like this. She just wanted a drink and they'd only allow her ice chips. The epidural they had gave her at 7AM was wearing off, she had no relief. I was pretty sure my hand would be broken before Molly arrived. All I could do was comfort her, in truth I'd trade places with her if I could. I would of done anything to make her feel pain and here she was in more pain than ever and I couldn't help her.

12PM

"Still at 6 centimeters" the nurse said after checking her cervix. She went over and checked her monitor just as Lilly started contracting. She looked at the strip of paper and took off down the hall with a furry. That scared Lilly, and my heart dropped. "Why did she run out of here?" Lilly asked. She looked exhausted. "I don't know babe." I admitted. A few minutes later the doctor and the nurse came in and checked Lilly again. "Only 6" the doc said checking her cervix. He went to the monitor and looked over the long strip. Lilly started to contract again, doctor flowers looked at the nurse and said "call the O.R. asap." "WHAT IS WRONG! " Lilly screamed. I took her hand and rubbed her back. "You've been at 6, for 3 hours and not progressing like you should be. When you contract both your heart rate and the baby's drop… it's in the best interest to have a c section. Owen, the nurse will bring you scrubs to change into… as long as we can keep Lilly awake you can go in. Now, I'll send the nurse to the waiting room to talk to your family… your baby girl will be her in the next half hour." she said walking out. I couldn't breathe, their heart rates were dropping and Lilly was going in to surgery… I had let my guard down and started to cry. "Owen, it's okay… this sounds like the best solution." Lilly said grabbing for my hand. She was exhausted and ready to get this over with. "I'm supposed to be strong for you… your comforting me." I said looking into those beautiful tired eyes of hers. "Owen, we're a team… I'm here for you. You don't have to be such a tuff guy all the time." she said with the first smile I'd seen all day. "I love you! Now lets meet our girl." I told her kissing her for head.

1:28PM

8Lbs 7oz, 19 Inches long , a ton of light blonde hair, 10 fingers, 10 toes, and a well working set of lungs… Molly Rose Milligan was here. She was perfect. Lilly went to recovery while I followed the nurse and Molly to the nursery. I helped give her her first bath. Mom and Dad were taking pictures from the other side of the glass. "Grandparents? " the nurse asked. "Yeah, my mom and dad." I said not taking my eyes off of Molly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

January 18, 2017

Owen's POV

We had arrived home from the hospital around 1PM. Lilly and Molly were both doing amazing. Lilly was sore , but doing well after her surgery. Molly was perfect, I couldn't hold her enough. Her feet were my favorite thing to look at. They were so tiny, yet chubby just perfect. Lilly had taken a nap after breastfeeding and Molly and I were spending quality time together in the rocking chair watching hockey. I was telling Molly all about hockey, but she seemed more interested in sucking on her fingers. When there was a knock on the door. I wraped the blanket back around her and got up to answer it. To my surprise it was Clare, Eli, and Adam who had grown so much since the summer.

"I thought you guys would be in New York? " I said inviting them in. "Well, we had a change of plans and circumstances." Eli said helping Adam with his coat and hat. "I saw the pictures of this beautiful little thing on facerange and we had to come visit! " Clare said warming up her hands. "Well, have a seat… you guys want some coffee or tea?" I asked. "Yes, please… I'll get it ." Clare said making her way to the kitchen to the tea kettle. "Welcome to the dad club." Eli said laughing staring at Molly. "Thanks man." I replied. "Daddy! Baby! " Adam said climbing up Eli's leg to get a better view of Molly. "Is Lilly doing alright ?" he asked grabbing a sippy cup out of the diaper bag and handed it to Adam. "She's good, just resting… she had a tuff time in the hospital... She wasn't progressing, then both of their heart rates dropped so they rushed her in for a Csection." I told him. "I hate to hear that, I'm glad it all worked out." he said. "You want to hold her?" I asked. "I will later, Clare will kill me if I hold her before she does." he said receiving a evil glare from Clare in the kitchen.

Lilly, woke up and walked into the living room. "What a wonderful surprise she said hugging Clare, and then Eli. "Hey, buddy!" she said to Adam. "Willy! Baby! " Adam said. "I know buddy! That Molly thats Owen and my baby." she said sitting by Adam on the couch. Adam proceeded to pull out match box cars to show Lilly telling her all the colors. Clare joined everyone in the living room handing out cups of tea. "She's beautiful guys. She looks just like Lilly." Clare said . "are you ready to hold her?" I asked passing Molly to Clare's eager arms. "I've been ready since Lilly told me she was pregnant! " Clare stated in a sing song voice, while rocking Molly. "So, why are you guys in Toronto? " I asked. "Eli had an offer to direct a movie here in Toronto. So, I transferred to T of U… we're moving back into mom and Glen's cabin… were getting married in two weeks, and we're having another baby in June!" Clare said in one breath! "Whoa! Back up… WHAT!" Lilly said. "Congratulations! " I told them both.

3AM I woke up with Lilly to Molly crying. I quickly got up to get Molly from her bassinet and changed her diaper before handing her to Lil to be fed. "Owen, you can sleep… I got her" Lilly said unhooking her nursing bra and positioning Molly. "I'm okay. I love the sight of my beautiful wife and daughter… I don't want to miss out on anymore moments than I have to." I told her. "How did get so lucky, to have a wonderful husband like you?" she asked me. "Well, you went to a hockey game met a hot guy, had a few drinks with him and took him back to your place for some lovin." I said in a cocky tone. "Owen! You make me sound easy." she said smacking my arm with her free hand. "No, seriously I never in a million years thought I would have someone as wonderful as you or a baby girl as perfect as this little chipmunk! " I said kissing Lilly and taking Molly back to her bassinet. "Lilly, she really is perfect… you did a great job." I told her climbing back in bed. "We did a great job." she corrected. Lilly adjusted her pillow and snuggled up into my arms. I kissed her softly and passionately. Lilly soon deepened our kiss and started running her fingers up and down my back. "How long did the doctor say we had to wait?" I asked. "6 weeks." she said softly licking my ear lobe. "I don't know if I can make it that long." I said gulping. She slowly kissed my neck. "Me either." she said. I ran my fingers up and down her till I made my way to her stomach… we were soon interrupted with a loud cry…" I got her" I said getting up. Lilly just smiled " thank you for everything these last two years Owen! "

February 14, 2017

Our second year anniversary. Molly was 4 weeks old. We had arrived at our favorite Italian restaurant for our anniversary dinner. To my dismay we were to be joined by my parents, grandparents, and aunt's and uncles since most of them hadn't met Molly yet. Lilly had her dressed in the pink dress my mom had bought when we told her we were pregnant, white tights, little pink shoes, and a pink head band with a bow that was almost as big as she was. Lilly was able to fit back in most of her pre pregncy clothing… well most things were tight in the chest since she was breast feeding, but I didn't mind the extra cleavage a bit. She had on a simple black dress and black boots and looked amazing.

We arrived at the restaurant around 7PM and was quickly seated. The hostess told us our server would be with us soon to get drink orders. Molly started crying and even though Lilly had pumped before we left she started to leak. I gave Molly a bottle while Lilly went to the bathroom to change her nursing pads. I was feeding Molly when I heard a familiar voice that made my whole body cringe "Owen! " I looked up to see Anya standing there… she was our waitress. Great! I thought to myself. "Anya." I politely said and went back to feeding my baby girl. Unfortunately Anya didn't get my subtle hint and sat down beside me. "Owen, she's cute… is she yours." Anya said. " yes, this is Molly! My WIFE is in the washroom we're here celebrating our 2 year ANNIVERSARY! " I said coldly never moving my attention from Molly. "Oh… um… wow… your wife is a lucky woman! And your daughter is beautiful. would of never had you pegged for a family man." she said. "Well, you never thought much of many anyways… I would of never had you pegged as a coke addict." I said letting out a lot of anger from my past. Lilly must of walked in and heard me blowing up. Because what she did next was I saw something I had never seen her before, the bitch she said she once was. "Excuse me waitress… my husband will take a jack and coke and I would like water with lemon and if you could get us new silverware that would be great… this is spoty and unacceptable." she said sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulder . "I was just complimenting Owen on your beautiful daughter… we went to high school together. I'm Anya." Anya stuttered reaching out her hand to Lilly. "Oh, yes Anya! How was rehab? " Lilly coldly asked. I was trying to keep a straight face at Lilly's behavior. "Um I will be right back with your drinks and new silverware." Anya said taking off. "Wow! Where did that come from?" I asked Lil. She smiled at me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

February 27, 2017

Lilly's POV

It was my six week check up and time to get cleared from doctor Flowers, for some much needed sexy time with Owen. "Everything has healed well." doc said. "Good." I said trying to hold back my excitement. "What type of birth control do you plan on using? " she asked. I looked over at Owen it was something we hadn't discussed. We knew we wanted more children, but had never talked about spacing them out or what to do for bith control. "I guess I'm not sure." I said. "Well, lets go over your options." she handing us each pamphlets. "I'll give you two a few minutes." she said and closed the door.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Owen. "I don't know, babe. It's your body you need to make sure it's best for you." he replied looking through a pamphlet. "I have no idea… I really never thought of it… we've never discussed it. I guess since it took us over a year to conceive Molly… I wasn't sure if we'd need it." I said confused. "We've bern together around 2 and a half years… you've been pregnant twice babe… we probably need to figure out something till we're ready to do this again… and believe me we need something for tonight, because I can't go another day without touching you." he stated. "The pill seems easy enough, plus when we're ready I can just stop taking it… unlike depo shots or the IUDs." I told him. "Sounds good!" he answered. "We better stop by the pharmacy to pick up some backup for tonight." I said winking at him.

Owen's mom had sat with Molly at the house while we went to the doctor. I was happy to be home with my baby girl. "How was she?" I asked. "A perfect little angel, as always for Grammy." she said. "She really is a good baby." Owen stated grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "What did the doctor say?" his mom asked. Owen answered before I could open my mouth. "Only that you're going to be a grandmother again… this time she's having triplets! " he joked. I smacked his arm. "We are not… any of those things!" I said. "Good. Not that I'd mind being a grandmother again… just not this soon!" she stated. "She said I've healed nicely, to keep taking my iron tabs because I'm still a bit anemic, I'm cleared for my normal activities and got the okay to start my student teaching next week." I said still laughing at Owen. "I'm going to head home now. I'll talk to you both later about your schedules for teaching. Keep my smart ass son out of trouble! " she laughed, handing Molly to Owen. "I try my best! " I said hugging her. "I know you do, thats part of why I love you so much." she stated heading out the door.

8PM. Molly was sleeping and I was in the bathroom trying to look sexy for Owen. My body had gone back down, but my stomach wasn't the same. It wasn't bad compared to what I had seen in my pregnancy books, but it wasn't flat either. I knew I'd need to start to work out again very soon. I didn't feel attractive one little bit. I walked into the bed room in my skimpy night gown and Owen was laying on the bed in his boxers. His body was perfect, chiseled like a greek statute. I felt like he would reject me, like I wasn't good enough anymore. I turned to head back to the bathroom to throw on my yoga pants and hoodie so he wouldn't see what I look like.

As I turned and started back I felt his arms wrap around me. "Omg… Lilly you look breathtaking!" he said kissing my neck. I forgot why I was freaking out. He had put me in a trance slowly running his hands up and down my body caressing my every curve. His mouth never leaving my neck… as he slowly pulled me back into our room. It was like being with him for the first all over again.

I was laying on the bed Owen had deepened our kisses, I was in full bliss. Then he started moving my nightgown up and started to rub his strong hands over my stomach.I quickly jumped up to cover myself. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he said looking confused. "No, it's…" I started sayin when he disrupted me. He planted his lips to mine and slowly removed my nightgown. "You are absolutely breathtaking, your body is unbelievable! Don't ever be embarrassed around me… because I will always find you beautiful… I love you! " he said pushing me back on the bed.

March 6, 2017

It was 7AM we dropped Molly off to Owen's mom and headed to our first day of student teaching at Degrassi. I was finishing up my makeup on the car ride there. "Are you ready? " Owen asked. "Yes, but I already miss her." I pouted. "I miss her too. I hate leaving you both every day. It's like half my heart is missing." Owen stated. "Does it get easier? I asked. "No, but it makes my time with you both more special." he added.

"Welcome to Degrassi! " he said as we pulled in the parking lot. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Sure, plus I get to walj the hallway with the hottest girl in the school." he said with a wink. I just shook my head and laughed. We quickly made our way to the office. "Mr. Milligan, are back to finish serving your detentions? " the Secretary smiled. "Ahhh, Doris you're looking lovely." Owen said, I just smiled. "Principal Simpson will be with you two shortly." she said and we took a seat. A few minutes later a tall man with thining blonde hair came out of his office. "Lilly and Owen come on in." Mr. Simpson said. Owen jumped up with his hands in air, "Principal Simpson… I can explain everything! " he teased.

"Mr. Milligan I have to say this is the first time that I'm happy to have you in my office." Mr. Simpson said looking over our paperwork. "Things haven't changed much in the four years I've been gone." Owen said pointing out a carving on the arm of the chair that said "O.M.". I just shook my head. "Now, off the record I will have several teaching position open next year. I would rather hire my past students… don't screw it up Owen! " he said. "Mr. Simpson, I'm not that guy anymore. I promise I will make you proud." Owen stated. "I hope you do Owen! I hope you do! " Mr. Simpson told Owen reaching out his hand for a hand shake. "Now! Let me see those baby pictures! " he said as Owen pulled out his phone to show off Molly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

May 24, 2017

It was the last day of school at Degrassi, Owen and I both had our evaluations that afternoon. Owen's mother had dropped off Molly at 3PM so she could pick Tris up at the airport. I was in the office talking with Doris who was enjoying playing with Molly. She was now 4 months and had recently found out she could laugh. It was the cutest sound I had ever heard.

Owen, had his evaluation first and had been in with Mr. Simpson and coach Armstrong for close to an hour now. I was starting to get nervous when Ms. Dawes my mentor came in. She rushed straight over to Doris and Molly and started praising how she was such a sweet baby. "So, which one of you changed Owen? " Doris asked. "He has really matured since his years at Degrassi." Ms. Dawes stated. "I'm not sure, he is the same as when I met him our sophomore year at university." I said. "Well, he's definitely became a wonderful young man." Ms. Dawes said. "If you would of asked me about him 7 years ago… I woud of said that boys nothing, but trouble… he's really changed my mind these last few months."Doris chimmed in as Owen was coming out of Simpson's office. "Well, Doris… you can thank these beautiful ladies. I'd be lost without them." Owen said picking up Molly from Doris's lap and planting a kiss on her chipmunk cheeks. " , Ms. Dawes I'm ready for you." said walking over to see Molly. "You got this." owen said kissing my for head. I took a deep breath and walked into Simpson's office.

"Well, Lilly your marks for university are fantastic, your recommendations from your professors are outstanding." Mr. Simpson told me. Then Ms. Dawes started in on her observations. I have to admit I was in such a panic I didn't hear a word she said untill she said, " I recommend Mrs. Milligan for my replacement." "well, with that being said the job is yours come fall if you're interested Lilly." proclaimed. "Absolutely." I replied. "Wonderful, now it's on to retirement and to finish my novel." Ms. Dawes said giving me a big hug. shook my hand and said. "Welcome to the Degrassi family! "

I walked out and hugged Owen, and Molly. "So, we both have a job come September? " Owen said. "Yes." I said with a smile. "I knew you could do it, there's no one more amazing than you Lil! " he said. "I've always believed in you. Congratulations Owen! Or should I say Couch Milligan? " I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

June 3, 2017

Graduation Day! We were sitting on stage in our cap and gown, Owen was holding me hand as we waited for our names to be called. I really wish my parents and sister were here to see me. Owen's parents, Tristan, and Molly were all in the audience to support us. I could see Owen's dad Mike bouncing my cranky baby trying to soothe her. I knew she'd be cranky since it was nap time. Soon I heard my name "Lillianna Elizabeth Milligan, Education Major with a minor in fine arts, honors graduate " I stood to receive my diploma. Next I heard "Owen Michael Milligan, Education major with a minor in Physical Education." and Owen walked to receive his diploma.

After the ceremony we stood while Owen's mother took about a hundred pictures of us with our diplomas. We were standing in the courtyard near a flower garden that Owen's mother deemed the perfect place for pictures. Molly was still very fussy and long over due for a nap. We still had to go out for dinner with his family and my poor baby just wanted to sleep.

"I'm so proud of you both! You two have really pulled together no matter what obstacles were thrown in front of you. In a little under three years you I've had the privilege watching you grow into two of the strongest people I know. Owen my baby boy you've went from a little punk who was always in trouble, to a husband, a father, a provider, and a compassionate person. Someone I could be extremely proud of. Lilly, you are the daughter I've never had. Life sure hasn't dealt you the right cards, but you've kept your head up and proved that you can handle anything life throws at you. Today, you've both graduated university. You've done this against so many odds. I can't wait to see what you two do with the rest of your lives. I commend you both for everything." his mother said.

June 4, 2017

I was woke around 2AM to Molly screaming. I quickly got up trying not to disturb Owen, and headed to Molly's room. I changed her and sat in the rocking chair to nurse her. She wouldn't latch on. She just cried. I started to walk with her trying to calm her. Nothing seemed to work, " please, pretty girl you have to go to sleep! Daddy has had a long day and needs to sleep…. Shhhh please go to sleep." I quietly said to her trying to nurse her again.

3AM she was still crying. I had tried a bath putting her on her stomach and rubbing her back nothing soothed her. I put her in her swing, and walked in the kitchen to get a water bottle, when she was finally quiet. I turned to see Owen holding her. "I'm sorry we woke you." I said taking a seat next to them. "It's okay." rubbing her back. "I think she wanted you." I told him in a whisper. "She's daddy's girl." he said kissing her head. After about ten minutes Owen walked her in and put in her crib. "Now, you come snuggle up into my arms and lets get some rest." he said grabbing my hand and taking me back to our bedroom.

6AM Owen was up and showering, Molly had just gone back to sleep after she woke ready to nurse .I was fixing coffee when my phone went off. It was a text from Clare that read "Any chance you can keep Adam while we go to the hospital? " I quickly text her back "of couse!" Owen came out of the shower and I told him what was going right before there was a knock on the door. Eli quickly dropped off Adam who was still in pajamas dragging around a blanket. "Hey, buddy! Are you hungry? " I asked Adam. He nodded his head and climbed up in Owen's lap, and started to drift back to sleep. "My little buddy has the right idea." Owen chuckled. "I know I could use a bit more sleep myself." I said yawning.

Owen carefully carried Adam into Molly's room and put him in the play pen to sleep. Both Owen and I decided we'd lay back down for a bit.

Around 8:30AM I woke up with Molly crying, Owen told me to lay back down and hed bring her to me. A few minutes later he arrived with Molly in one arm and Adam in the other. "You feed her. Buddy and I are going to make breakfast." he said handing Molly over to me. After about a 20 minute feeding Molly and I headed into the kitchen. Owen was at the stove cooking eggs and Adam was in Molly's high chair eating a sliced banana. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Owen said. I put Molly in her swing and headed to the fridge for a glass of Orange juice. I had just sat down when my phone rang.

"Who was that?" Owen asked. "That was Eli, they have a little girl. 7Lbs 4oz , 19inches long and is perfect. I told him we'd bring Adam over after we ate." I told Owen. "Sounds good. " he said putting eggs and toast on plates. After breakfast I got Adam cleaned up and changed my clothes while Owen got Molly changed and we took off to the hospital.

After we arrived at the hospital and found out what room Clare was in at the front desk we headed up to her room. Owen carried Adam while I carried Molly in a sling. We found Clare who was sleeping, but Eli told us to come on in. "Daddy!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam this is your sister Aubrey !" Eli proudly tells his son as the boy takes in everything. Adam quickly jumped down when he noticed Clare laying in bed and jumped up to lay with his mother. "Do you want to hold her?" Eli asked. I handed Molly to Owen so I could get my turn first. "She beautiful Eli! Look at all this dark hair." I stated. "I think Clare was hoping for a redhead." Eli joked. "What's her middle name?" I asked. "Cecile, for my mom… Aubrey Cecile Goldsworthy." Eli said. "I handed Aubrey to Owen and picked up Molly. "Wow! She's so tiny." Owen stated. "Adam was only 6lbs, so she's pretty big in comparison." Eli stated. "How's Clare? " I asked. "She's pretty well medicated… we just about didn't make it to the hospital and they she tore pretty bad." Eli said. "I'm so sorry to hear that." I told him. "We will let you guys get some rest then."Owen said handing Eli back Aubrey. "Adam, can stay here. My mom and dad are keeping him tonight, plus Clare is afraid he wont bond with her after some book she read." he announced. "Well, congratulations! She's beautiful man." Owen said patting Eli on the shoulder. "Thanks for your help." he said. "Anytime, man. Anytime." Owen said as we quietly exited the room.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I know this is a huge time gap… and sadly there will be a lot… for those who read "who we are now" knows that story takes place in 2025… and I want to finish this slightly after that… it would be several hundred chapters if I didn't jump… thanks for reading

SparKILLER

Chapter 29

Owen's POV

January 16, 2018

Happy First Birthday Molly Rose Milligan!

"Can you believe it Owen? Our baby is a year old." Lilly said setting Molly in her high chair for breakfast. "It's amazing! " I replied kissing her on the cheek handing her a sippy cup of juice. "Daddy's girl is getting so big… what do you want for your birthday Molly? " I asked. "Hockey!" she shouted raising up her hands. Lilly just laughed and shook her head. Lilly sat eggs and tost in front of Molly and sat down with a cup of coffee across from me she slowly sipped the coffee before she spoke. "Molly, tell daddy what you really want for your birthday…" Molly giggled and looked at Lilly then back to me… she wrinkled up her nose and said "sister!" It cought me completely off gaurd and I spit out a bit of my coffee. Lilly was laughing as Molly mimicked me by spitting out juice and laughing. "That word wasnt in her vocabulary yesterday? " I said looking at Lilly a bit puzzled. "Well, you've taught her to ask for what you want like hockey… I figured I could have her ask for what mommy wants! " Lilly said grabbing a dish cloth and wiping coffee and juice off of the table. "Are you trying to tell me we are or you're ready again?" I asked and Lilly just raised her eyebrows and smiled.

We dropped Molly off with mom and told her we'd meet them at the restaurant after I got done with practice at 5PM to celebrate Molly's birthday.

"So, Molly wants a sister? " I asked glancing over at Lilly from the drivers seat when we got back in the car. "That's what she told me." Lilly said turning a cute shade of red. "Are we…" I started to say when Lilly interrupted. "I'm still taking the pill if thats what you're asking… I've just been thinking about it a lot lately… I don't want too big of an age gap… I've been wanting to bring it up to you, but I'm honestly ready… if you are of course." she said. "I told you a long time ago… I want a house full… but are you sure you're ready… chipmunk is only a year old." I told her. "Well, I'm ready to at least start talking about it." she tells me. "Then we will talk, but we both have classes to teach and then chipmunks party afterwards… why don't I see if mom will take her this weekend ao we can talk more." I said pulling in to the Degrassi parking lot.

The day seemed to last forever, I was in my last period class scouting out the talent for basketball tryouts that would be starting next week. Finally the bell rang and everyone took of the locker room. I was putting equipment back in the storage closet when I heard "Coach Milligan, can we talk?" It was Hayden a junior who was QB1 this year for my football team. I looked at my watch knowing Lilly would be waiting for me to go for Molly's birthday party. "Sure." I said taking a seat on the benches. He sat there for a few minutes looking at the floor before he finally spoke. "Well, it's my girlfriend Hannah… she's ummm … well… ummmm… we had an accident." "how far along is she?" I asked. "The doctor said three months and she's scared and I am too coach." he said. "Have you talked to your parents yet?" I said realizing that probably isn't the advice he was looking for. "No, not yet. My father is a minister and I know he won't allow me to stay under his roof. Hannah's mom is a single mother and has three other children at home…has already stated if she gets pregnant she's no longer welcome at her home." he said taking a deep breath. " You do need to talk to them, no matter what. Here's my number if you need anything Mrs. Milligan and I will do what we can to help you." I said handing him a paper with my cell number. "Thanks coach." he said standing. "Make sure Hannah is eating right and sees a doctor." I said.

Lilly and I arrived at the restaurant just as my parents pulled in with Molly. I unbuckled my sweet chipmunk for her car seat and walked in and told the hostess that we had reserved the backroom, and we were soon decorating. Lilly had bought a ton of rainbow colored decoration, balloons, streamers, table clothes. I was hanging up the "Happy Birthday " banner when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and answered. "Hello?". "Coach, it's Hayden… they… both our parents kicked us out… we have no place to go… what do I do?" he said. "Breath… can you meet me at pizza palace? Tell them you're here for the Milligan party and I'll help you figure something out." I said, and went back to decorating.

"Owen, who was that?" Lilly said pulling Molly's hair into pigtails with large rainbow hair ties. "Remember what I was telling you about on the way here? Hayden and Hannah will be joing us tonight." I said taking a deep breath. "Oh… I see!" she said hugging Molly. "I don't know what we can do… but.." I told her, but was cut off. "We will help do what we can, I'm going to go change Birthday Girl into her special outfit guests should be here soon." she said giving me a kiss and carrying Molly off to the wash room. I started thinking just how scared Lilly and I were when we found out we were pregnant with Colton at 19, and couldn't imagine what Hayden and Hannah were feeling at 17, and without support from their families couldn't be easy. I looked over at my mom "thanks for everything you've done mom." I said. "I just put out paper plates and cups Owen? " she said very confused. "No, thank you for always supporting Lilly and me." I said and she just smiled.

30 minutes later guests were arriving and I had ordered 6 large pizzas. Molly was entertaining her guests by spinning circles in her rainbow tutu and singing "ittsy bitsy spider". She was sitying on my grandpa Charlie's lap when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday. "Sister!" Molly exclaimed and ran over to me giggling. "Owen is there something we should know?" my grandma Sylvia asked. "No, not unless she knows something Lilly and I don't." I announced laughing. Lilly's face was red and she said "she'll get a brother or sister to play with sometime in the future, but as for now it's just Miss Chipmunk! " she said.

The waitress and started bring back our pizza when Hayden and Hannah arrived. He looked very sullen and her eye's were puffy and red from crying. "You guy's made it just in time to eat." I said welcoming them. "We didn't mean to disrupt your daughters birthday, we can leave." Hannah said looking at the ground. "There's plenty of food, and I invited you both… sit down and Mrs. Milligan and I will try our best to help you guys figure out what to do." I said. "Daddy! Eat!" Molly yelled charging me and grabbing my knees. I picked her up "Molly say hi to Hayden and Hannah." I told her. She waved and hid her face in my chest. "Happy Birthday Molly! " Hannah said. "You two go get some pizza, while I get this little chipmunk in her high chair. " I said and they stood up.

After we ate Molly opened her presents and Lilly got the cake ready that my cousin Kelly had made a large rainbow cupcake cake for everyone at the party and a small rainbow cake just for Molly, I think Lil had called it a smash cake. After singing happy birthday and helping her blow out the candle I found out why Lilly had called it a smash cake. Molly smashed her face into the middle. Icing was everywhere, her face, ears, hands, arms , hair, and legs… mom and Lilly took video and pictures while I just laughted. "Daddy! Daddy! " Molly called out. "What chipmunk? " I said leaning down to see what she wanted. "Daddy EAT!" she yelled slamming a handful of cake into my face and giggling. "That's my girl!" Lilly laughed as mom made me and Molly pose for pictures with our cake covered faces.

After we cleaned up and loaded presents into the car we asked Hayden and Hannah to follow us to the house so we could help them. At least offer them our pull out couch for the night till we could help them either go back home or find a place to stay permanently. Lilly unlocked the door and carried Molly into bed while Hayden and I unloaded the present. Lilly went into the kitchen and started a kettle of water for tea. Hayden and Hannah sat on the couch nervously, "what do you two plan on doing?" I asked. They both looked at the ground not really sure what their plans were. "Do you plan on keeping the baby?" I asked. Hannah finally spoke. "I couldn't have an abortion, I want to keep it and raise it… but adoption might be the best thing for it." she had tears running down her face with that statement. "What about you Hayden? " I asked. " I want to raise the baby with Hannah, but we're just kids ourselves." he said. "Plus, we have no support from our families." Hannah added. Lilly walked in handing everyone a cup of tea, she sat next to me in the recliner. "You do need support, but it doesn't always mean support of your family's. You both need to be each others support system. You are both very bright and need to figure out what you both want… be open and talk, be on the same page." Lilly said. "Yes, make this decision together." I added. "Coach how long have you and Mrs.M been married?" Hayden asked . "three years next month." I replied. "You guys were just a few years older than us when you were married, was it ruff?" he asked. "We've had a lot bumps in the road, but we've worked through them together. Life in general isn't easy, but it is a lot better when you have someone you love thats willing to be on your side." I said. "I'll get you two some blankets and pillows and give you time to talk. We will be here to help you two in whatever decision you make." Lilly said heading to the closet


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lilly's POV

We had the day off from school due to an ice storm that had passed through in the night making the roads too dangerous and leaving several areas without power. I was grateful that Owen had offered our couch to Hannah and Hayden for the night and they were safe. Our power kept flickering on and off so Owen had started a fire in the fireplace just incase we'd lose it all together. Hannah was helping me in get ready for breakfast in the kitchen while Owen and Hayden were clearing a path and salting our steps and deck.

"Mrs. Milligan do you think Hayden and I can do this? Raise a child and still go to university?" Hannah asked. "I think you can make it work, it will be more challenging though. It was difficult, but Owen and I both graduated on time. I even managed to graduate with honors, and a four month old." I told her. "How much support did you have? I had Owen's family and we had a few close friends to help us out." I told her while she sat the table. "What about your family?" she asked. "I lost my father when I was 15, then a car accident took the lives of my mother and sister just a few months before Owen and I met." I said thinking to myself how much Hannah reminded me if my sister Molly and fighting back a tear. "I'm sorry Mrs.M." she said. "It's okay." I said flipping pancakes, and Molly started to cry. "Can I get her?" Hannah asked. "Of couse." I said needing a few minutes to compose myself. Hannah returned with Molly and put her in her high chair. "My mom was 17 when she had me, I know it was difficult for her. My biological dad left and my grandparents kicked her out. I know she wanted more for me, but I just don't understand why she won't help or at least be there to support me emotionally." Hannah said. "That's an answer I can't give you Hannah." I told her placing pancakes and bacon on the table. "I know. Thanks for everything Mrs. M." she told me. "Go, tell Owen and Hayden breakfast is ready. While I get the rest of the stuff on the table." I told her and she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

After breakfast Owen was able to contact Hayden's father and Hannah's mother. Unfortunately Hayden's father refused to talk to him, Hannah's mother was worried to death and ecstatic that she was okay. She was even willing to allow Hannah and Hayden to stay with her.

February 14, 2018

Our 3 year anniversary was spent grading papers, spring musical tryouts, and a late night basketball practice. We had plans for a romantic weekend getaway. Molly would be staying at Owen's parents. I was waiting for Molly to be dropped off while I continued to run auditions, the play was to be "Little Shop Of Horrors ". No one had wowed me yet, I had seen probably about 20 students when Owen came in holding Molly. "You look frazzled." he said kissing my cheek. "Practice get done early? " I asked him as he took a seat next to me, and Molly climbed into my lap. "No, it's already 7PM." he said. I stood and took the stage, "That's it for auditions today. We will continue tomorrow at 4PM." I said.

The drive home was quiet, I was exhausted and ready for bed. Owen stopped and picked up a pizza for dinner, and I was grateful I didn't have to cook. After dinner I gave Molly a bath and put her to bed. Owen was engrossed in a ball game on T.V., so I decided to take some Tylenol and go on to bed myself. About 11:30PM I woke to Owen coming to bed. "I didn't mean to wake you." he said wrapping his arms around me. "You're fine… I'm just tired, but will sleep better now you're here." I told him.

I woke around 4AM, my head was pounding, my body dripping with sweat, and freezing. My temperature was 102.3. I decided to take a bath to warm up. That was a big mistake, I stood up from the tub, bent over to grab a towel and BAM! The next thing I remember waa Owen standing over me yelling "LILLY! LILLY! "He slowly helped me up and I could see blood everywhere. I looked in the mirror and saw a huge gash above my left eyebrow. Owen grabbed me clothes and got Molly ready and we headed to the hospital where I received 11 stitches, and meds for bronchitis.

It was around 8AM when were discharged from the hospital and 9AM when we made it home."I'm sorry I ruined our weekend getaway." I told Owen. "No you didn't ruin it… I need you healthy…. We will go when you're feeling better." he said as he pulled the blanket up over me. "Do you need anything ?" he asked . "No, I'm good thank you." I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

The next update will probably be around 8/3/15 due to family coming to visit. Also, check out my new story "I WILL POSSESS YOUR HEART" new chapter for that should be up tomorrow.

Xoxo,

The SparKILLER


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

August 29, 2018

Owen's POV

"Hurry up Lil! We should of left 10 minutes ago." I yelled walking out the door with Molly. "Sorry, I had to brush my teeth again." she said getting in the car and buckling up. "Your morning sickness has never been this bad." I said to my wife who looked incredibly tired. "Doc said each pregnancy is different… " she replied popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

We had found out a week ago that we were going to have another baby, due on March 28, 2019. Molly would be two by the time her brother or sister arrived, and we still weren't sure how she'd react. Every time we'd ask her if she wanted a brother or a sister she'd reply "puppy! " or "swing set!" so this could be interesting. As much as my mom loved to keep Molly, she suggested that we put her in day care a few day's a week to get her used to being around other kids. So, here we were taking her to her forst day of daycare. Lilly, had been a wreck of emotions all weekend thinking about sending Molly off to be taken care of "strangers" . I have to admit it was hard, I couldn't imagine what her first day of school would be like.

September 2, 2019

It was a rainy sunday afternoon I had been on the phone with Tris listening to how he may of just scored a part in an off, off Broadway play. Molly was on the couch asleep with her baby doll, and Lilly was curled up in a blanket with a box of tissues watching some old black and white movie.

"Movie must be sad. " I said handing her a cup of tea. She had been extremely emotional lately I caught her the other night crying over a cat food commercial in her words "the cat just looked so sad." so, tears flowing was nothing new. "It's a movie I used to watch with mom… I just really miss her." she cried. "I know you miss her, she'd be very proud of who you've became." I said putting my arms around comforting her. "I just wish she were here to watch it with me." she balled. "What movie is this?" I asked. "Sabrina" she replied, and continued to tell me about the movie it starred Humphrey Bogart and Audrey Hepburn.

November 27, 2019

It was my 24th Birthday and the day we were to have an ultrasound to see what the gender of the new baby would be. Lilly and mom were convinced it was an other girl, I was thinking a boy. I really just wanted it to be healthy, Molly was so much fun I could definitely handle an other daughter.

Dad was coming over later in the evening along with Clare's stepfather Glen to see what we could do expand the cabin. We had realized we would need a lot more room after the baby was born, Lilly and I loved the cabin and weren't totally set on moving. So, we decided to get a few estimates to see what would be our best route financially.

The last bell rang, I locked up the gym and headed to Lilly's room. Our appointment was in 30 minutes and it would take us about 20 to get there. "Hey, beautiful! Are you ready? " I asked walking in her room. "Yeah, I just need to load up these quizes to grade tonight." she replied stuffing a folder full of papers in her tote bag.

The ride there Lil was extra quiet, she had been so tired and the doctor had upped her iron tabs last time, but she still didn't seem to have much energy. "So, any new name suggestions? " I asked breaking the silence. She just shook her head no. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Just tired." she replied. The rest of the drive was silent.

We arrived, Lilly signed in and we barely took a seat, when we were called back. Lilly laid on the bed and pulled her shirt up. The ultrasound technician started asking questions "is this your first pregnancy? " we replied "no " in unison. "It's my third " Lilly added. " do you have boys or girls? " she asked turning on the machine. "We had a son, and we have a daughter." Lilly answered. The technician must of understood, and started putting the gel on Lilly and running the doppler over her stomach. I sat there holding her hand waiting for the comforting swish sound. It wasn't long before the room was filled with swooshing and she turned the monitor. "So, do you want to know the gender? " she asked. "Please." I replied. "Well, Mr and Mrs Milligan you're having another girl." she said. "Another girl!" I said kissing Lilly. "How old is your daughter? " the technician asked. "She'll be two in January." Lilly replied. "I have a daughter who will be two in March." the ladie replied. We sat there looking at the screen in silence while she took measurements. After about ten minutes she said to stay there the doctor would be in soon.

Lilly looked at me in a panic. "We weren't supposed to see the doctor today, just the ultrasound! " I did what I could to calm her, but I was starting to freak out myself. Soon there was a knock and doctor flowers came in. "Good afternoon Lilly, Owen. I need to take a quick look." and she picked up the doppler. Lilly's eyes were filled tears. I held her hand tighter trying not to show panic. Finally doctor flowers spoke and tuned the monitor towards us. "There is a small chance her kidneys are tilted, 90% of the time when we see this on an ultrasound it is a shadow, and everything is fine. We will monitor this closely, but I believe everything will be fine. Worse case scenario after she is born we will do a very simple surgery to put them in the proper place. I have seen this several times and it's nothing to freak put over." doc said. "So, how will we know for sure?" I asked. "We will do a few more ultrasounds before she arrives and one after she's born to make sure. I would put money on it just being a shadow that we see, but I do need to let you know that there is a slight chance of this. It is easy corrected if that is the case, with no future problems." she informed us.

January 16, 2019

Molly's second birthday. We had a party planned for Molly on Saturday at the Pizza Palace. It was 3rd period when Hayden came running. Into the gym "coach Milligan! Mrs. M passed out in class! Hannah called the nurse, and I ran to get you." he said in a panic. I took off running down the hall her students were in the hallway . Hannah said "coach, nurse Baker had me call 911.." I. Entered the room "hey Becky what's going on?" I asked nurse Baker as calmly as I could before kneeling beside my wife. "Owen, I think she's going into labor. She hit her head pretty hard on the desk when she collapsed." Becky said in an eerily caml tone. "Lilly, are you okay? " asked pulling her into my lap. "Owen, it's too early, something is wrong." she said in a very pained tone… as her water broke. "Just breathe, everything is going to be okay " I kept repeating to her as her contractions getting stronger. Finally I heard the sirens and the medics rushed in. I explained she was only 7 months, and that her water broke and Becky explained she had went into labor abd fell. They loaded Lilly up and I rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital.

We made it to the hospital and I was sent out in the hallway while the Doctor Flowers assessed the situation. I called my mom, and she said her and Molly would be here soon and that she'd call dad. "Owen, you can come back in." the nurse said as I finished my call. I walked back to Lilly's side and took her hand. "Lilly's is already at 6 cm and her water has broke… I have no choice, but to take her back for a Csection. Nurse Gina has notified the NICU, we will have specially trained nurses in there this time. Now, we wont know how severe this is until she is here… but I'd say you're looking at an 8 week stay with her being this early." doctor Flowers said throwing scrubs at me to change into. Lilly was crying "I can't lose another child Owen! " "we won't." I said kissing her.

As we were rushed into the O.R. it seemed so surreal, just a few hours ago we were making birthday plans for Molly and everything was fine now we were on our way to having our second daughter. We got in the room and they put in an IV and stred to numb up Lilly. A nurse walked in and something about her was very familiar, she looked at Lilly's chart then walked over to me. "Owen, Everything will be fine. This child is a Milligan so I know it's going to be a fighter." she said. "Bianca? " I questioned. "Yes, I will be taking care of the little one." she told me as I took Lilly's hand.

At 2:08 PM baby girl Milligan was born 3lb 14 oz and 17.5 inches long. We didn't get to hold her they quickly put her in an oxygen tent and took her up to NICU. "Go, stay with her… I'll be okay… I'll be there as soon as I can." Lilly said in a whisper. "I can't leave you." I said with tears flowing down my face. "Owen, she needs you more right now… take care of our baby." Lilly told me. I kissed her deeply and followed Bianca and my daughter


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Owen's POV

9PM I was sitting by my daughter in her oxygen tent, they had ran so many tests and the only thing that they could find was her lungs were underdeveloped. My mom was staying with Lilly and Clare and Eli had offered to keep Molly. Lil was having a rough recovery and the doctor wasn't allowing her to go visit the NICU until she was doing better. My daughter looked so small and helpless laying there. She was beautiful, she looked so much like Molly who was the spitting image of Lilly. I watched every breath she took, every ding from one of her monitors made me jump, she had so many wires hooked up to her it broke my heart.

"Milligan, when was the last time you ate?" Bianca said handing me a a sandwich from the cafeteria. "Thanks B." I said. "She's going to be alright. " Bianca added. "She's just so small. " I replied. "She is small, but I see this every day… the odds are good her stats are great… I'm taking care of her, you know I won't allow it." Bianca said. "Thanks B, what time do you get off work?" I asked. "My shift ended at 7PM and I'm back at 7AM. I've been down visiting with your wife. I took her a few pics and even played with Molly till Clare came to pick her up. You know baby girl really needs a name… I talked to Lilly and she said for you to choose the only thing she asked was for her middle name to be Jolene for your mother." Bianca said. "Thanks for everything." I told her. "Now, I'm going to show you to the parents room where there's pull out chairs and get you a blanket and pillow. Visiting hours are over now. They will get you if anything changes, and I've instructed the nurses to call me asap." she said as I kissed my finger and put it on the glass of baby girls oxygen tent. Bianca showed me around and said her goodbye saying she'd be back at 7AM.

I was the only one in the parent room so I turned on the T.V. I was flipping threw the channels when I saw a familiar black and white movie. It was "Sabrina" the movie Lilly had said was a favorite of hers and her mother. "Sabrina Jolene Milligan " I thought. I said it to myself several more times and it sounded perfect.

I woke at 6AM the next morning. Mom, had text me and said that if everything was okay Lilly would be up around 9AM to visit the baby and asked me to meet dad down in the lobby he had clothes and shower stuff for me to get cleaned up. I went down and met dad, then back up to the NICU to the showers off of the parents room. I quickly got cleaned up and went back to visit baby girl. Bianca had just clocked in and came into visit. "They said she did great last night, not a problem what so ever." she said checking monitors and IVs and writing in her chart. "Thats my girl." I said smiling. "Oh, I picked this up for baby girl and this for Molly." Bianca said handing me a bag. It was a onsie that said little sister and tshirt that said big sister. "Thanks B." I said "now, are we just calling her baby girl Milligan or do we have a name yet?" she asked. "Yes, meet Sabrina Jolene Milligan " I said proudly. "Great choice." Bianca said writing it down in her chart and adding it her name plate. "Well Owen, Sabrina I'm going to check on my other patients and will be back soon." Bianca said heading out the door.

10AM my mom and Lilly came in. "How are you feeling?" I said then kissing her. "Better how is she?" Lilly asked. "They say everything looks great… we just have to build up her lungs." I told her. "So, her name is Sabrina? " mom asked reading her name plate on the oxygen tent. "Only if Lil likes it." I said. "It's perfect!" Lilly replied kissing me.

The day was pretty busy my grandparents stopped in to visit along with Father Sullivan to say a blessing over Sabrina. Clare brought Molly to visit then dad took her home to their house. Becky Baker, and Mr. Simpson stopped in to check on everyone. Lilly's friend Amy flew in from B.C. to see if she could help out in any way. It was around 5PM Lilly had went down to her room to rest the Doctor said she had to be careful not to over do it. Mom had stayed with Sabrina so I could grab a bite to eat and run home for more clothes. I came in the room and saw mom was gone, but Tris was there . "I didn't expect you!" I said hugging my little brother. "You're my brother, I here to help." he said. "What about your play?" I asked. "What about it… there will be other play's but you're my only brother." he said.

February 27, 2019

Sabrina was 6 weeks and was now 6lbs 13oz and doing amazing! If fact she got to come home today. The last few weeks had been hard, Molly had been back and forth between Clare and my mom, I had to go back to work Leaving Lilly pretty much alone if anything would of happened. Lilly would hardly leave the NICU. Mom, would stay on Saturdays with Sabrina while Lil and I would do something special with Molly. I was ready to get back to a semi normal routine. Bianca had been great at the hospital and both Lilly and I would miss her terribly. Sabrina is what B called a NICU success story.

We discharged at 1PM, and I was so happy to be bringing my healthy baby girl home. The drive home Sabrina slept, I kept stealing glances in the rearview mirror at Lilly just staring at her. I couldn't wait to be hpme with all three of my girls


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Owen's POV

March 29, 2019

It was around 11:45PM when I unlocked the door to the cabin . We had an away basketball game, and I was exhausted. I had left the house at 6:30AM Lilly and the girl were sound asleep, now I'm returning to them sound asleep. I've hated long days away from my family. Sabrina couldn't go out too much due to germs and being premature, or else Lil would of packed up the girls and came to the game.

I was trying to be as quiet as possible, so not to wake anyone. I made my way into the bedroom, and saw the most beautiful sight. My wife laying there in my old Degrassi football jersey, her hair was pulled up on top of her head sleeping peacefully. I know she'd tell me that she looked an awful mess, but it was her humbleness that made her beauty truly shine through. I just took a few minutes to ingest her beauty before I slipped into bed beside of her.

Lilly woke as soon as I climbed in bed. "How was the game? " she asked curling up into my side. "We lost, but played well." I replied kissing her. "I missed you." she said in a yawn. "I missed you, how were the girls today?" I said wrapping my arms around her. "Sweet as always, but exhausting." she said in a whisper drifting back to sleep.

I woke up at 4AM to Sabrina crying. I got up and changed her then brought her in so Lilly could feed her. Lilly was sitting up with tears flowing down her face. "What's wrong babe?" I asked patting Sabrina on the back and lightly bouncing. "Nothing, everything… I don't know!"Lilly said reaching her arms out for Sabrina. I crawled into bed and embraced her shoulders. "Something, must be wrong. You don't just cry for no reason." I told her wipping away tears. "Owen, that's just it… I cry all of the time… you're either at work , a practice, or a game…. You're never here to see me cry… I just cry all day… every day." she replied in a staggered voice. "I'm sorry. I want to be here with you every minute, but I have to work. I have to take care of you and the girls. I love you all more than you'll ever know, and it kills me to spend any amount of time away. This was my last game till football season. I'm on spring break and have two weeks to spend every single moment with my girls." I told her rubbing light circles in her back. "I know Owen! You're an amazing husband and father… that's why I don't understand why I'm sad all of the time." she said leaning her head into my chest. "Maybe, we she talk with your doctor? You may have some post partum depression… " I told her and she just nodded her head tears were still falling from her eyes. Sabrina, had fell asleep so I put her back in her bassinet. I held Lilly in my arms quietly until she fell back asleep.

"Molly, you need to be quiet and let mommy sleep." I said as Molly sang "ITTSY BITSY SPIDER " at the top of her lungs while I made breakfast. "Is Mommy still sad?" Molly asked. "Yeah, mommy is sad. We'll make her happy again." I told her while placing eggs and toast on her plate. "Daddy, kiss mommy! That makes her smile." Molly said taking a bite. "That makes daddy smile too." I said. "Brina makes mommy sad… you should sell her." Molly proclaimed with a mouth full off egg. "MOLLY ROSE MILLIGAN! Sabrina doesn't make her sad, and I already told you we're keeping your sister! " I said raising my voice slightly. "Ugh… okay daddy." she said and went back to her food.

After breakfast Sabrina had fell asleep in her swing. I cleaned up Molly and the kitchen mess. I got Molly dressed and was brushing her hair when Lil walked out in her bathrobe. "Good morning beautiful! " I said. "Good morning Mommy! Can we sell Brina so you're not sad anymore? " Molly chimed in. "Good morning my beautiful family! No, we're not selling her Molly! " Lilly said sitting down to take over hair care duty. "I can never figure out those stupid hair ties." I told Lilly handing her the brush. Lilly smiled and started pulling Molly's hair into pigtails. "I was thinking we would go out for lunch? You need to get out of the house for a bit Lil." I said. "Okay." she said smiling.

After lunch and taking the girls to the park for a bit Lilly finally haf a smile on her face. We stopped at a little ice cream shop at Molly's request. Lilly, had went to the washroom and I was holding Sabrina while Molly sat eating her cup of ice cream I heard a voice that was vaguely familiar. "Owen?" the voice said. I turned to see Mrs. MacPherson standing there holding a boy who looked to be about one and a half. "Mrs. MacPherson it's nice to see you." I replied. "How many children do you have?" she asked in a bitter tone. "This is Molly, and this is Sabrina." I replied. "And this is Aiden… YOUR SON!" Mrs. MacPherson shouted just as Lilly walked out. "Mam, you're mistaken. I am happily married. I haven't been with Anya since I was 17! Now, if you will excuse me I'm trying to spend a nice Saturday with my WIFE and DAUGHTERS! " I replied trying not to lose my temper in front of my girls. "Owen, when Anya left him with us she told us that he was your son why would Anya lie to us?" she spit out. "Come on girls… we're going for a walk NOW! " Lilly said grabbing Sabrina and taking Molly's hand, and heading out. "Mrs. MacPherson. He's a beautiful child, anyone would be lucky to have him in their life, he's just not mine. I'm sorry your daughter lied to you, I'll be happy to take a DNA test to prove it to you." I replied still trying to remain calm with Aiden present. "Fine, Owen we will get a DNA test." she spat at me. I quickly wrote down all my contact info on a napkin and handed it to her. "When you're ready to see the truth, this is how you can find me." and walked out.

"Lilly, please wait! " I yelled knowing this was going to turn into a huge fight. To my surprise she stopped and let me catch up. "Lil, I'm sorry… Anya is insane… you know that." I said trying to catch my breath. "I know Owen… I just wanted to get the kids out of there… that conversation wasn't anything they needed to be part of." she said starting to laugh. "You know he's not mine then… I'd never do anything like that to you." I said hoping she knew me better than to be a cheater. "Owen, I trust you. I've met Anya… I hope that that little boy has someone who cares for him , like you care for our girls." she replied I kissed her and we headed back to the car.

April 29, 2019

"Owen, you have mail." Lilly said as I walked in to the living room. I opened the manila envelope and started reading.

"Dear ,

The DNA test that you took on April 8, 2019 regarding the paternity of the minor child Aiden Scott MacPherson results show that you are not a genetic match.

Thank you,

Roger M. Smith II

Attorney at Law


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

 _Owen's POV_

 _January 18, 2020_

 _It was a very cold Saturday afternoon and we were celebrating Molly's 3rd and Sabrina's 1st Birthday. We had rented a place called Kidz Zone that had bounce house's and a big indoor play area with a small party room to the side. Lilly was covering the tables with pink and purple table clothes and I was hanging a big Happy Birthday banner getting ready for our guests to show up. Mom and dad had arrived and were keeping the girls entertained while we set up._

 _Sabrina had started walking about three weeks ago and had graduated to running everywhere. Molly had finally realized that Sabrina was here to stay, and we weren't go to sell her. "Can you believe it's been a year?" Lilly said putting out cups and plates. " after her dramatic arrival, I'm happy we made it to a year." I replied. "Are you ready to do this all over again in 6 months? " Lilly said rubbing her growing belly. Lilly was three months pregnant, and it had came as quite a shock to both of us when we found out. "I'm ready for anything as long as I have you by my side." I said then kissed her._

 _Kid's were playing, climbing, and having fun with the bounce houses, rock wall, and games. I was helping Sabrina roll the ball at the ski ball machine, when I heard "where's my beautiful god daughter?" Bianca said going to hug Sabrina. "B!" Sabrina shouted loudly jumping towards here. "Happy Birthday Brina!" Bianca proclaimed spinning her around. "Glad, you could make it B!" I said. "Do you really think I'd miss this? I love my Brina Jo and my Molly! I hope you don't mind , but I invited a friend." she stated. "Of course not? Can't wait to meet him." I told her as a set of hands covered my eye's . "guess who?" the voice said. I turned to see Drew. "Man. It's great to see you! I said hugging my old friend." I told him. "And you… you're married and have kids… that's great…" he said "what are you up to now?" I asked. "Moved back to Toronto a few months ago… working as a social worker… hanging out with my sugar momma…" he said winking at B. "That's great man, really great." I replied. "So, where's the Mrs? I can't wait to meet the girl who tamed you Milligan." Drew said poking me in the ribs with that goofy jack o lantern smile plastered on his face. "Lilly, is probably getting food set up in the other room." I told him as I was interrupted "Owen, can you play air hockey with me?" 6 year old Adam asked. "Owen's really bad, but I'll play." Drew proclaimed. "Drew, this is Adam Goldsworthy." I said as Drew's face turned pale, and Bianca looked at me funny. "Drew, you go help Owen… I get the first game of air hockey." Bianca said handing me Sabrina._

 _Drew and I walked into the party room, I grabbed him a water bottle and he took a seat. "Is Clare and Eli here?" he asked. "No, they're both out of town for work. Bullfrog and CeCe brought the kids." I told him still in a state of confusion. "Last time I saw Adam I was holding Clare's hand while the doctor did an ultrasound." he said running his fingers throughout his hair. "Dude, I'm lost." I told him. Drew continued to tell me about hooking up with Clare in the prop room, then she found out he was pregnant, and thought Adam belonged to Drew, but was farther along and he was Eli's child. How hurt he was after, and seeing Adam after all this time brought back so many memories, and how excited he was to become a dad. "Dude, I had no idea." I told him in complete shock._

 _"Owen, do you want to help wrangle our guests so we can do cake?" Lilly asked walking in. "Sure. Lilly meet Drew Tores. Drew, my wife Lilly." I said introducing the two. "Wow! Milligan! How'd you end up with a fox like that? " Drew asked when Lil walked out. "Just lucky I guess." I said with a smile. "She looks good for having two kids." Drew added. "Dude, that's my wife… and she's 3 months pregnant. " I said smacking his arm and smiling._

 _July 7, 2020_

 _5AM we were in a hospital room waiting for a scheduled Csection. While we were waiting on the doctor we were going over names, we were unable to determine the gender at any of our ultrasounds. "Braden for a boy or Kendall for a girl?" I said to Lilly. "Put Kendall on the list, but no on Braden." she replied. "Okay, how about Manson or Bryce for boys?" I asked . "put them down as maybes. Grace or Gwen for girls? " she said. "Gwen Milligan… that's a mouth full, but I'll add Grace." I said as I added them to our list._

 _"Good morning Lilly and Owen! Are you ready to meet your baby?" Doctor Flowers asked walking in Lilly's room. "Absolutely! " Lilly and I said at the same time. "How are Molly and Sabrina doing?" Doc asked as the nurse handed me scrubs. "Great, they're doing really well… happy to stay with Grandma and Grandpa." I answered._

 _6:18AM Kendall Grace Milligan was born 7lbs and 19inches long. Ten fingers, 10 toes, a ton of blonde hair, absolutely perfect._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Lilly's POV

December 30, 2020

"Where are we going Owen? Why won't you tell me?" I ask. "We're just taking a short trip… we need some alone time." he answered driving down the road. "Are you sure your mom will be okay with all three girls? I mean Kendall has never been away from us over night." I pouted. "she will be fine. Mom can handle them." Owen retorted. "Did we have enough milk in the freeezer? I really should of pumped again before we left." I told him starting to panic. "Lilly! Everything will be fine." he said starting to laugh at my slight freak out. "Will you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "All in due time." he replied with a sly smile.

We arrived at the airport and Owen unloaded our carry on that he'd packed and we headed inside. We walked to the terminal the said "New York ". "We're going to New York? " I questioned. "Yes, Tris has a play I thought we'd go see… then maybe head to time square for the New year's eve celebration." Owen said with that cute little smirk on his face. "Owen! You are absolutely amazing! How did you arrange everything without me knowing? " I asked kissing him passionately.

Owen's POV

We arrived in New York and took a cab to our hotel and quickly settled in. "What time do we have to be at Tristan's show?" she asked. "We need to be there by 8:30PM." I replied taking off my shoes on the edge of the bed. "Okay, it's 10AM now… so we have plenty of time." Lil replied. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked Lilly. "Honestly…. I want a nap." she said smiling and plopping down next to me on the bed.

We woke around 6PM, I ordered room service while Lilly showered. After we ate I showered while Lilly fixed herself up. She looked gorgeous in a little red dress that stopped right before her knees, and a scoop neck that allowed ample cleavage to show. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun with soft curls falling down in a few places. I opted for a black button down dress shirt with black dress pants and a red tie.

"You look beautiful, as always Lil." I said helping her with her coat. Lilly blushed and bit her bottom lip before smiling softly at me. "Thank you and you look very handsome! " she replied kissing my cheek. We walked down and I flagged a taxi, and gave the driver the address. Lilly was laying in my arms in the back of the cab. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I forgot what it's like to go out without children." I chuckled. "It's nice… but…" Lilly stated as I interrupted. "I miss them too babe." Lilly shook her head in agreement, and leaned her head back into

My chest.

We arrived at the theater, I paid the driver and got out our tickets from my wallet. The theater looked like it had seen better days, and had a musty smell. The seats were a faded red color, very uncomfortable to sit in, and the floor was sticky like a cheap movie theater. It just didn't seem like a place Tris would want to be at. We read the playbill and read Tristan's character was "Hugo Walters, a world renowned psychiatrist who believed in science, not the supernatural. Hugo met Mae Mitcham a popular psychic who believed we weren't alone in the universe. Even though the two were polar opposites they fall in love and the day they are set to marry the earth is invaded aliens. "Wow! This play seems umm umm… interesting? " Lilly said as the lights grew dim.

The play was worse than any bad late night sifi movie I'd ever seen. Tris, did a great job. The play stunk. We walked back stage to greet Tris. "Owen, be nice! I'm sure you can tell him something you liked." Lil said before we got to his dressing room. "Knock, knock…" Lilly said opening the door. "Lilly! Owen! I'm so happy you two could make it… now tell me what did you think? I do believe I was FABULOUS! " Tris said pulling us in the room. "You did amazing! " Lilly replied taking a seat on a broken down sofa . "Owen… what do you think." Tris asked in a sing song voice. "I think you did great, little bro! I'm proud." I replied. "Awe, thanks Owen! " Tris said wiping away fake tears.

February 7, 2021

It was Lilly's birthday. All three girls, and Lil had the stomach flu. It had been a crazy long week with them all sick, midterms, and coaching basketball. "Mom, will be by to check on everyone around noon… I'll be home as early as I can. I love you feel better!" I said handing Lilly ginger ale and the girls sippy cups with Gatorade. While all four were laying in our bed. "Feel better ladies! " I said heading out the door for work.

I arrived home around 6:30p.m. Molly and Sabrina were asleep on the couch, Kendall was in her swing sleeping, and Lilly was asleep in the chair. I quietly snuck into the kitchen putting the hot and sour soup away I had picked up for the girls on my way home. I sat at the table eating my cashew chicken, not wanting to wake anyone. I hated the my family was sick. After about 15 minutes Kendall started to fuss, I quickly went to get her in hopes of letting Lilly and the older girls get some much needed rest.

"Shhhh Kendy… mommy and sissies are resting." I said trying to comfort her as I fixed her a bottle. I sat in the rocking chair to feed her, taking my thumb to wipe away her tears that had fell. She was such a good and patient baby, it was rare for her to cry at all. After her bottle I changed her, and took her temp with the ear thermometer. It was the first time in two days that her fever was down. She was happily playin on a blanket on the floor with a stuffed bear… throwing it and crawling over to pick it up. Lilly and the girls slept peacefully in the living room for the remainder of the night.

February 14, 2021

Our 6 year anniversary

The girls were better, Molly had returned to preschool on Monday, Sabrina to day care on Tuesday and Kendall had returned to staying with my mom Monday. Lilly was still very sick. I had finally convinced her to go to the doctor last night after being sick for over a week. She was very pale, tired, and couldn't keep anything down.

"Call me if you need anything." I told Lil who was helping put Sabrina put on her boots as I was puting Kendall in her car seat, and molly was zipping up her coat. "I will when will you be home?" she asked " probably around 6PM" I added kissing her cheek goodbye so I could get the girls to where they needed to be and myself to work on time. "Okay, be safe." she said. "Feel better… and call if you need anything, I'll come home." I replied. "I love you." she said weakly. "I love you Lil! " I said heading out the door.

I text Lilly at lunch. She replied "still at the doctor… I will let you know what's going on aftwards". I still hadn't heard from her at 3pm and school ended at 3:45… I was starting to get nervous. At 3:39 Lilly walked into the gym. "Hey, babe… what did you find out?" I asked. "Not here Owen." she said looking strange, and that made me start to panic… "Lillianna… what's going on? What did you find out?" I said with fear in my voice. "Owen, Drew will take over practice tonight… so we can grab dinner it's our anniversary, and we will talk then… now grab your coat and let's go get something to eat. " she replied calmly, so calm that it was almost eerie. I quickly grabbed my coat and keys and we headed out.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked starting the car. "Just run through some place, maybe we can go to the park to eat and talk?" Lil said fiddling with the radio. I was really getting nervous, her behavior waa quit odd. I was scared for what she found out at the doctor. I had never seen Lilly act like this… even after we lost Colton her behavior wasn't this bazaar.

After a quick trip to the dot, we arrived at the park. We… well I ate Lilly just sat there. In complete silence. "Lil, what's going on… you have me worried! " I asked breaking the silence. Lilly's eyes filled with tears and she had her head in her hands sobbing hysterically. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. "Lil, what did the doctor say?" I asked again taking a deep breath. She reached into her purse and handed me an envelope. I took another deep breath, and opened it slowly only to find a ultrasound picture. "We're having another baby?" I said breathing out deeply in relief that my wife wasn't seriously sick.

After Lilly composed herself enough to speak she finally answered me, "yes, I'm 6 weeks along." "I thought you were taking your birth control… I know I've seen you take them every morning before breakfast ." I stated. "Did you know an antibiotic can cancel out birth control? Cause… I didn't " Lilly said starting to cry again. "No, I didn't… Lilly please stop crying… it's going to be alright…" I said rubbing circles into her back. "You're not mad?" she said looking up at me with tear stained cheeks. "Why would I be mad?" I said feeling a bit hurt she'd ask me that. "Because, we wanted to wait before having anymore children, because we have three children at home already, because Kendall is only six months old… because…." she replied through tears. "Lilly! I love you and our children… I'm not mad… yes, we planned on waiting, but if things went as planned life wouldn't be as interesting… you had me scared something was seriously wrong! " I said embracing my wife.

*A/N

Sorry it's taken a while to update. Life has been crazy! Also, even tho I have this story all plotted out the words didn't want come out the way I'd envisioned… hopefully the next chapter wont make me as crazy and there will be an update soon!

Xoxo

SparKILLER

################################


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

October 2, 2021

Owen's POV

2AM I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room holding on to three scared children shaking, and crying. On the outside I'm trying to stay calm for my girls, but on the inside I'm a wreck. The last hour of my life is replaying in my head to short vivid pieces. The flashing lights of the ambulance still burning in my eyes it feels like it's been hours, yet I know everything unraveled in a matter of minutes. I prayed silently as I held Kendall in my lap, Molly and Sabrina were sitting to my sides both with their heads against me. They were all three so little and very frightened, hell I am scared to death.

It was around 1AM Lilly had woke up. Her body so swollen. She had spent a good chunck of this pregnancy sick it seemed like anything she would do would make her sick or cause her pain. "Owen! She said shaking me softly. When I awoke she showed me her swollen hands, feet and legs. "This isn't normal! It hurts so much." she said with tears as she tried to stand. She looked so pale as I got her a glass of water, and started getting dressed to take her to the hospital. I knew something wasn't right, yet little did I know how serious things would become.

I was making a few phone calls to find someone to sit with the girls while I took Lil in to be checked out. My parents were visiting Tris in NYC, I tried Clare, I had tried Drew and Bianca, and was just about to call my grandparents when I heard a "THUD!" I ran back into the bedroom… Lilly was on the floor shaking violently. Her body jerking, her eyes rolled into her head… everything from that point till now was all a big blur. I remember calling 911… the operator telling me what to do till the ambulance arrived… it was all slow motion… Lilly finally stopped shaking and was unresponsive when the medics arrived. They quickly pushed me out of the way while they assessed the scene. The commotion had woke the girls who were all scared, I reassured them everything was going to be fine as I helped them put on boots and their coats over their footie pajamas.

One of the medics told us to follow them to the hospital as they loaded Lilly into the ambulance. She had oxygen and looked to still be unresponsive. I drove calmly to the ER, since I had the girls I was being as safe as possible. Had it just been me I would of probably beat the ambulance there going 90miles per hour. We arrived and a nurse working the desk advised us to take a seat, and would let the doctor know I was here, and I would get updated asap. Leaving me here with three scared children, and a wife who I could not see, and had no idea what was going on… I just needed a sign that things would be okay.

The nurse from the front desk came in with coloring books, crayons, and three juice boxes for the girls. I thanked her and asked her if she had any update on my wife. Unfortunately, she didn't have one. The girls started coloring and sipping on their juice boxes, as I watched the clock. We had been sitting in here for close to a half hour. It was really starting to test my patients, I knew the only thing that was keeping me this calm was my girls. If they weren't here, I knew I would of already busted through the ER door to find Lilly and beat the hell out of anyone who tried to stop me.

"Daddy, is mommy okay? " Molly asked. "She will be fine." I responded not knowing if that was the truth or not. "Daddy… I want to see mommy!" Sabrina was whining. "I know, daddy wants to see her too." I said taking a deep breath trying to stay strong for the girls. "I want my mommy! " Kendall was quietly crying. I picked her up and started rocking her and patting her on her back. When the door to the waiting room opened. All of our eyes darted to the door in hopes of an update on Lilly. It wasn't a doctor, but was another family. So, I went back to the girls without paying anymore attention to the other occupants of the room.

"Owen? " the familiar voice said as I looked up from the girls to see two small children sitting on a couch with Pam MacPherson. "Mrs. MacPherson." I coldly stated remebering our last encounter, and the drama that she and Anya had tried to cause to my family. I went back to the girls thinking I could ignore them for our remainder of time in here. "Owen, I'd like to apologize for everything." Pam stated. "Mrs. MacPherson, please now is not the time." I said laying a now sleeping Kendall down on a couch. "Owen, I understand you're angry with me. I hope as a parent you will understand that you always want to believe your child. You never want to think they would lie or deceive you in any way." she stated. I took a deep breath as Sabrina and Molly both crawled into my lap to ay down. "Yes, I understand that. I'm lucky that my wife is a kind and understanding woman who stood beside me. Or else you would of ruined my family… " I stated. "Is your wife okay? " Pam asked. Sabrina started to tearing up and Molly grabbed me tighter with that statement. "She will be fine." I replied more to comfort the girls than to answer Pam.

All three girls were sound asleep on the couch in the waiting room. I started pacing the floor nervously. It had been over an hour since our arrival. I needed an update, and needed it now! "Owen, what's really going on?" Pam asked. I looked around to make sure the girls were sleeping. "Lilly's 8 months pregnant, she woke up very swollen, and I think she had a seizure." I answered her. "Owen, I'm so sorry. I pray everything will be okay." Pam replied. "We've bern here over an hour without an update… and I'm reallt getting scared." I said looking at Pam for the first time since they came in. The two sleeping children in her lap, the boy must be Aiden the child Anya tried to say was my son, and a little girl who looked be around Kendall's age with soft red curls. "Is everything okay ? " I asked. "I received a call from the hospital… they found Anya unresponsive in an ally with a needle in her arm… I'm not sure, what's going on… she seemed to be doing better last time she came for a visit with Aiden and Sarah… I just don't know what happened to my daughter… I never in a million years would of thought her life would end up like this…" she said looking down at the kids. "I'm sorry ." I said honestly.

Fifteen more minutes had pasted when the door opened again. " ? " the doctor stater, and rushed over. "How's my wife, and baby? " I asked in a panic. "She has eclampsia. That is what caused the swelling and the seizure. She has had a few more seizures since her arrival. We have her well monitored, and the baby looks good at the moment. We have given her medication to help with her blood pressure and to stop the seizures, as soon as we get her stable she will go in for a Csection to deliver. Due to the fact that this is considered high risk and we will have to put her completely under with anesthesia you will not be aloud in the room during delivery. We will keep you updated, but hopefully she will be in the OR for delivery in the next 20 to 30 minutes." the doctor told me as he walked away. I fell to my knees and finally lost it. I needed to be with Lilly, I needed to see her, I couldn't catch my breath I was crying so hard when my phone rang.

I composed myself as much as could. My voice still shaky as I answered. "Hello" I finally managed to get out. "Hey, man… why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Drew said still half asleep. "I need you to get the girls… Lilly was eushed to the hospital after having a seizure… she'll be delivering as soon as they stabilize her… they said she has eclampsia…" I stated. "I'll be right there… B was just called in to assist with a high risk delivery… it must be for Lil! " he said and hung up. Ten minutes later Drew was sitting beside me, he had rode in with Bianca. I have to say if I couldn't be there with Lilly at least Bianca was with her.

Five minutes later a nurse was taking us up to maternity and explained that eveything was looking good and Lilly had been stabilized enough to deliver. I carried Sabrina and Kendall and Drew Molly trying not to wake them. I said my goodbye to Mrs. MacPherson and wished Anya well. As she wished me well with Lilly and the baby. After arriving in the waiting room at maternity, we put the girls on the couch and let them continue to sleep. Then waited.

"Owen" Bianca said walking into the room. "B!" I said walking over to hug my friend. "Lilly did great… are you ready to meet your daughter? " Bianca said with a smile. "Of course! And Lilly… she stable you can see her shortly. They're going to monitor her very close to make sure she doesn't have another seizure, but she's out of the woods." Bianca said with a huge smile… "another girl! Congratulations Milligan! " Drew said . I followed Bianca down to the nursery. There she was just as beautiful as her mother and sisters. I watched as they gave her her first bath and got all her measurements. 19" long, 8lbs 7oz, 10 fingers, 10 toes, a ton of blonde hair and a very healthy set of lungs. After her bath I sat and rocked her in the nursery waiting on Lilly to go to her room from recovery. Drew and Bianca had the girls peeking through the nursery waiving and making silly faces at the baby.

Finally I was able to see Lilly she was still groggy and very tired from the events before. Her whole body was still swollen. "Lilly meet our daughter." I said sitting next to her on the bed and handing her the baby. Lilly smiled, but only held her for a few moments. Her body was just to tired and sore from the seizures to hold her very long. "What should we name her?" I asked. "Pain" Lilly replied. "Seriously? " I asked in shock. "Well, this whole pregnancy I have been so sick and sore… I think Pain fits!" she said closing her eyes. "Lil, we can't name her Pain." I told her. "Okay… then… Paisley Olivia." Lilly stated and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

October 31, 2021

Lilly's POV

"Sabrina, hold still so mommy can fix your wings… Owen can you please grab the camera?" I yelled trying to get four girls ready for a Halloween party at the Goldsworthy's. "Where is it babe?" Owen asked over a loud cry from Paisley , all's she did was cry . "check the dresser by the bed!" I answered while pulling Kendall's hair up in pigtails. "It's not there, Lil." Owen saod still trying to calm Paisley. "Ugg… try the junk drawer in the kitchen." I replied having Molly sit at my feet do finish her hair and make-up. "Not there either." Owen shouted. "FUCK IT! I'll just use my phone!" I screamed. "Mommy! That's not a nice word!" Molly scolded. "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it…" Kendall sang. "Owen, can you please deal with Kendy? " I asked. "A little busy here with little Miss Scream Queen." he replied as Paisley continued to cry her little lungs out.

I quickly finished Molly's hair quickly and took Paisley into the bedroom to feed her. My nerves were shot with Paisley being fussy all the time and hardly ever sleeping. The only thing that somewhat quieted her was breast feeding. "Lucky… if I start crying will you shove a boob in my mouth?" Owen joked standing in the doorway. "Ha!" I snorted throwing a pillow at him with my free hand. "Hey, I can't help it that my wife is hot, and I love every inch of her." he said changing into an old hockey jersey for the party. "Oh, yeah… you have a wife I don't know about Milligan? " I joked. "You're too funny Lillianna! I wish you realized how truly beautiful you are... The fact that I can't keep my hands off of you, or that we have 4 children under 5 years old should give you a bit of a clue." he said sitting beside me. I just smiled and shook my head. I laid down a now sleeping Paisley in her car seat." Can I barrow a hockey jersey? I didn't have the time to shop for a costume for myself." I asked Owen as he smiled handed me a Ice Hounds jersey from the dresser. I slid it over my tank top and put on black leggings and boots. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail so you could read "Milligan, #22" on the back. "Thst is seriously, one of the hottest sights ever… " Owen said when I returned changed. "Ha ha ha Owen! " I scoffed. "No, seriously… that's like a trophy… a hot girl in MY jersey! Hold on I have an idea." he said walking out of the room. I just rolled my eyes and put on some make-up. He returned a few moments later with Molly's bunny ears from her costume box… "now you're the hottest puck bunny I've ever seen." Owen said kissing my neck. I just shook my head and enjoyed the affection.

I took pictures of Owen and the girls in their costumes before we headed out for the party. Molly was super girl, Sabrina Tinker Bell, Kendy a black cat, and Paisley a lady bug. "Sabrina, you have to take off your wings… they'll get bent up in your car seat." I said trying to slip them off to get her buckled. Owen had Molly, Kendall, and Paisley in and buckled before I was able to slip off Sabrina's wings. We were about two minutes into our trip when Paisley started her crying again. I reached back handing Molly a pacifier to give, and quiet her till we made it there. I knew it was a long shot, but it ended up working. We were all very thankful for that.

We arrived at the Goldsworthy party a little after 1PM. Owen carried in Paisley and took Molly's hand while I carried in Kendy and held Sabrina's hand. "Welcome!" a very pregnant Clare said opening the door dressed as a witch. "Hey, Clare thanks for having us." I said as we entered. Molly took off to find Aubrey as soon as we entered with Sabrina following right behind her. "I love the new house." Owen said checking out place. "Thanks! I'll give you a tour shortly…. " Clare said. "When are you guys going to join us in suburbia? The lake house must be getting crowded these days." Eli asked. "We are running out of room." Owen said in a somber tone. "Eli, did you make him change into his real costume? " Clare asked stairing Eli up and down with her arms folded across her chest. "Clare, he's a seven year old boy… he doesn't want to dress like a frilly stuffed animal… let him be a zombie! " Eli said standing his ground. "Eli, he's a lion… it's not frilly!" Clare huffed. "No, Clare he's a boy…. A boy who wants his mom to stop treating him like a baby and let him be a ZOMBIE! " Eli protested. We took that as our sign to go on into the party and mengle.

Owen's POV

Lilly had went to find a place to breast feed Paisley. I had taken a seat watching over the three older girls as they played games. I noticed Sabrina playing with a little girl who was dresses as snow white. She had long dark hair, a tan complextion, braces on her legs and crutches on her arms. I had never seen this little girl before, and I knew pretty much everyone here. "Milligan, is that your daughter?" a guy said taking a seat next to me. I looked to see Sav. "Yeah, that's one of them… that's Sabrina." I answered. "She's in my daughters class at day care. Savannah really likes her." Sav said. "I didn't know you had a daughter, or you were even back in Toronto." I told him. "Yeah, we moved back about six months ago so my parents could help me with Savannah' s treatments." Sav told me watching the little girl like a hawk. "Her mother doesn't help?" I asked. Sav gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Savannah's mother is the reason she has problems… her mother is… Anya.… I met up with her at a party a few years back… and well… I'm sure you understand what happened next… I didn't know about Savannah until after she was born, Mrs. McPherson called me and said I needed to get to the hospital asap… Anya had already abandoned Savannah while she was in the NICU. She was born addicted to cocaine, and heroin, it was after the DNA testing and my filling for full custody that we found out she had cerebral palsy. It's fairly common in children born to addict parents… I just would of never thought Anya would be an addict, yet abandon a child… " he said shaking his head the whole time. "Anya, tried to say her son belonged to me. It was a mess… I mean there was no chance he was mine, but it put my family through stress… " I answered. "Pam, takes all the kids for dinner on Saturday's so Savannah gets to see Aiden and Sarah… but Anya can rot in hell for what she's done, and will never see her." Sav said.

"You must be Savannah's father? I'm Lilly Milligan… Sabrina's mother." Lil said to Sav and handing me a sleeping Paisley. "Yes, I'm Sav. You married this big goon?" Sav answered joking. "Yes, Sabrina hasn't stopped talking about Savannah. We must set up a play date soon." Lilly said sliding into the seat next me. "That sounds , how many children do you two have?" Sav said. "Molly is over there, she is our oldest daughter, then you know Brina, then there's Kendall she's the one sitting on the floor next to Clare, and this is our newest Paisley." Lilly answered. "So, pretty much all the little blondes are Milligan's? " he replied. "Yeah, pretty much." I laughed.

Clare was trying to wrangle all the children up for a group picture. She finally had got them all in one place. "Eli, get my camera from the kitchen " she commanded. "It's not there!" Eli called back. "Well, try our room." Clare retorted. "Not there either!" Eli yelled down the stairs. "FUCK IT! Just use your phone!" Kendall screamed. As Lilly sunk down as low as she could in her seat. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Milligan! That's definitely your daughter! "Sav laughed. "Unfortunately, Lil gets the credit for that one." I said as she smacked my arm


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Owen's POV

November 2, 2021

"Owen, we have to find a bigger place… I love the lake house, but it's just not big enough for 6 people all the time… we are crowded… you can barely walk through the girls room, we don't even have room to put Paisley's crib in there when she's big enough. The living room is a catch all for toys… we have to do something! " Lilly said while putting toys back in the toy boxes that had migrated to the middle of the living room. "What about adding on? We could have the Martin's come back and measure…" I suggested. "Owen, we don't have enough land to add on what we truly need… at least two more bedrooms and definitely another bathroom… let's just look at homes… please…" she said batting her eye lashes. "We're just looking? This isn't set in stone right?" I replied. "Absolutely… just looking into our options." she smiled. "Okay, we will look." I told her. "Good we have an appointment with Elinor Manning at M&M real estate at 4PM… " she said while biting her bottom lip. "You're lucky I love you." I told her giving her a kiss before heading out to work.

Here I was sitting in the real estate office waiting on Lilly. It wasn't like her to be late, in fact she was almost always early. I checked the clock she was almost 10 minutes late. "Mr. & Mrs. Milligan? " the red haired woman said stepping out of her office. "My wife must be running behind." I said as the door flew open with Lilly and all four girls. "I'm so sorry, my sitter is sick and I couldn't find another one ." Lilly said looking frazzled. "Your fine, come on in." the redhead said inviting us in.

"I'm Ellie Manning, so what are you looking for." Ellie said. "Well, as you can see we have a large family… and we are living in a two bedroom, one bath home right now." Lilly told her. "I can understand the need for more room. We just have two boys and a three bedroom, and it feels like we don't have enough room at times." Ellie laughed. "We both teach at Degrassi Community Schools so we wpuld like to be close." I added. "I'm a Degrassi Alumni." she said pulling up listings on the computer.

A few moments later we were looking at listings and setting up an appointment to go look at homes. "I have a game on Friday, and won't be home till late… can we do a Saturday?" I asked. "Sure, not a problem. Just look through these print outs and pick out your favorites and let me know Friday and I'll meet you at 10am at the first one." Ellie said smiling. "Thank you so much Ellie! " Lilly said shaking her hand. "Yes, thank you." I added putting Paisley in her car seat. "I will see you Saturday! Thanks guys!" Ellie said as we walked out.

Molly was insisting to ride in my car so naturally so was Sabrina to Molly's dismay. "Lilly have you started dinner? " I asked. "No, I haven't had a chance." she answered looking embarrassed. "How about dinner out? Any place you want." I told her. She just smiled and loaded Paisley and Kendall in the van. Sabrina, picked pizza so we headed out for dinner. Our first dinner out as a family of six.

November 6, 2021

After looking at 6 different homes we had finally decided on the one we wanted. 5 bedrooms, 3 and a half baths, full finished basement, large living room with a fireplace, dinning room, eat in kitchen, wrap around porch, and a large fenced in back yard. We would sign the papers on Monday and moved in before Christmas. We would be two houses down from Eli and Clare, and the house was in Degrassi School district so when the girls got older they'd get to attend and Lil and I would have them in our classes.

December 4, 2021

Move in day! Lilly had spent the last two weeks packing up the lake house. Even though we were keeping the lake house to use durning the summer it was still bittersweet. We had spent the majority of our marriage there, welcomed all four girls home from the hospital there, they had all taken their first steps, and said their first words here. It had taken a real emotional toll on Lilly, remebering the day that my grandmother Sylvia had presented us the deed to house as a wedding/ I'm sorry gift. Lilly picked up the framed ultrasound picture of Colton from the mantle, and held it close to her heart before gently wrapping in bubble wrap and taping up the box. I put my arms around Lilly, she turned into my embrace and rested her head on my chest. I could feel the wet hot tears she was silently crying through my shirt. I just patted her back letting her know I was here and would always be.

A/N

I'm sorry for another short chapter. Update by Wednesday starting with Christmas


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Lilly's POV

I was in the kitchen decorating Christmas cookies with the girls. Owen, was hanging decorations, the tree was up and decorated with many homemade ornaments the girls had made.

"Mmmmm those cookies look good! Does daddy one for putting up all the decorations? " Owen asked. "Daddy these are for the Christmas party!" Molly giggled. "Here daddy! " Sabrina whispered sneaking him a cookie. "Thank you Brina!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Everything looks great Owen! " I told him pulling another pan of cookies from the oven.

"Drew called everything is set." Owen announced with a mouth full of cookie. "Whats uncle Drew have set?" Molly inquired. I gave Owen a stearn look realising that he just about announced our surprise. Owen fumbled around for a cover up. "Uncle Drew just wanted me to know that him and Auntie B are excited to come spend the evening with you girls." "oh, okay daddy! " Molly replied and went back to loading a cookie with sprinkles.

I had all the food set out, and the girls in their Christmas dresses, Owen had just came down the stairs freshly showered, dressed and ready. I just had to get myself put together, and we would be ready for our party. I quickly changed and did light make-up and headed down the steps.

"You look absolutely amazing Lil." Owen said taking my waist and pulling me into him. "You look pretty great yourself." I told him right as I captured his lips.

Soon the house was filled with our family and friends. So much food and joy to share, it was a great party. My friend Amy was in town for the holidays and had announced that she had found a job as a physical therapist at the hospital, and would be moving back. I would be so nice to have her living close to me again. "Great party Lilly! Savannah and I are having a great time! " Sav said grabbing a few more Christmas cookies from the table next to me. "I'm so glad you could make it. Sav, have you met my friend Amy?" I replied. "No, it's nice to meet you Amy." Sav said as Amy started to blush. "Will you two excuse me? I need to find Owen." I said taking a que from Amy, slipping off to leave them alone.

Owen's POV

"Hey, B when will Santa be making his appearance? " I asked while a house full of kids ran around giggling in anticipation. "I believe Santa will be here any minute." Bianca said winking at me. "I think it's great Drew is doing this for the kids." I told her. "He was so excited when Lilly asked him… he was like a little kid himself! " She laughed. "I can see that." I laughed. "Besides we will need you to return the favor and play Santa for us in the future." Bianca said rubbing her abdomen. "Congratulations! " I exclaimed as she held her finger to her lips to shush me. "I haven't told Drew yet… I want to make it special." she said smiling. Our conversation was interrupted when we heard jingle bells coming from the kitchen.

"Ho, ho, ho…" echoed throughout the house as the children's eyes grew wide and they all started jumping in excitement. As Drew or Santa popped out with his bag of gifts. "Merry Christmas! I heard there were a bunch of good little boys and girls here tonight!" Santa proclaimed as Lilly and Clare sat the kids around the tree. "I'm good!" Sabrina proclaimed very loudly. "Me too, me too… Molly's mean!" Kendall said jumping up and down. Lilly gave her a very stearn look for her comment. I couldn't help, but laugh that little girl was so much like me at times I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Let's see what Santa has in his bag for all these good little boys and girls… where is Adam? " Santa said handing little Adam a gift as Eli rolled his eyes. Drew continued to pass out gifts as the children all waited in anticipation for their names. After all the children had received a gift they all dove in to unwrap and see what treasure Santa had gave them. Lilly had handed me a sleeping Paisley, so she could go get a trash bag for all the wrapping paper, Drew looked at me and winked. "Ho, ho, ho… you must be Lilly Milligan? Santa knows you've been a very good girl this year." Drew said trapping Lilly so she couldn't go into the kitchen. "Yes, Santa I have ." Lilly said blushing. "Well, Santa has a special gift for you… ho, ho, ho…" Drew said handing Lil a small box. "Mommy! What did you get! " the three older girls said pouncing towards Lil. "Let's see." Lilly said slowly unwrapping sending me a quick glare. "Oh, my… we're… we're going to Hawaii! " Lilly said in shock. She quickly kissed Drew on the cheek. " thanks Santa! " she said then came over to embrace me. "Merry Christmas beautiful! " I told her as our lips locked.

"Santa has one more gift in his bag… is there a Bianca? " Drew asked. "Auntie B! Santa has a gift for you!" Sabrina said, grabbing Drew by the hand and leading him to where she was sitting. "I was asked to deliver this gift for a friend." Drew said winking at B. "Thank you for being a good friend Santa." Bianca smiled taking her gift. "Open it B!" Sabrina squeaked in excitement! "It says its from Uncle Drew! Why don't you help Auntie B open it Brina." B said handing Sabrina the box. "Oh, Auntie B! It's a beautiful ring! And a letter! " Sabrina said handing the unwrapped box to Bianca. There were tears running down Bianca's face as she read the letter! "Santa, please tell Drew YES! " Bianca said. "I know this will make him every happy! " Santa Drew said jumping up and down a little. "Oh, Santa! Can you give Drew his Christmas present from me?" Bianca said and whispered in his ear. "Seriously?! He will be so excited! I'll run and tell him now!" Santa Drew said walking half in shock out of the kitchen door.

A/N sorry for another short chapter. I rewote this about 10 times…. I hope you enjoy even with it being so short.


	40. Chapter 40

0

September 6, 2022

Owen's POV

I was sitting in the living chair, looking at the wall of pictures in front of me. I was wondering were the time had gone. My Molly was starting kindergarten in the morning. I couldn't believe how fast she had grown up. Not just Molly, but all my girls. Molly was 5, Sabrina was 3, Kendall was 2, and Paisley would be 1 before I knew it.

Most evenings like this, during this time of the year I'd be spending late nights at Degrassi molding my football team in to a winning machine. Tonight I left practice in Drew's hands, I had more important things to do. Molly's school was hosting an open house. We could meet the teacher, explore the school, and drop off all of her school supplies.

Lilly was having a difficult time dealing with Molly's new milestone, and had cried on several occasions. Once while taking her school shopping and again after registering her. I may look okay on the outside, but inside I was a wreck sending my baby off to school.

"What do you think Daddy? " Molly asked spinning around in a pink and turquoise polka dot dress with pink glittery shoes. Her blond curls in two pigtails with big turquoise bows. She looked so grown. "Absolutely beautiful Chipmunk! " I replied kissing her forehead.

"I think we are ready." Lilly said walking in the room with other other girls dressed similar and their hair fixed up the same as Molly. I grab her supplies in one hand and scoop up Paisley in the other as we head out the door.

It was a 10 minute drive from our house to the school. The parking lot was full, we parked next to Eli and Clare. Adam was getting ready to start grade 2, and Aubrey kindergarten as well.

We walked in and found the student list on the door, found Molly's name and took off down the hallway looking for classroom number 7.

After finding her room and her cubby to put away her things, Molly took a seat on the story rug with her class and waited on her teacher.

"Hello! I'm Mr Stavros." the familiar man said greeting his class. I felt a lump forming in my throat, when I realized it was Riley. The former captain of the Degrassi football team when I was in grade 11. I wasn't the nicest or most excepting guy towards Riley, I didn't want Molly to be penalized for being my daughter. I really wanted to find a way to escape the classroom, I was sure Lilly could handle everything .Then he wouldn't have to see me, and remind me of the terrible person I once was. Lilly must of noticed something was wrong because she whispered "is everything alright?" I really didn't know how to answer her.

"Owen, this Cute little thing is your daughter? " Riley said walking over with Molly. I took a deep breath before answering, "nice to see you Riley. " "I hear you coach Degrassi's football team. How are they looking this season?" he asked. "Not too bad, a lot of new faces… training around the clock." I answered. "Nice, care if I swing by practice one afternoon? I miss the glory days. If you ever need any help, you know I'd be more than happy to run drills or strategize." he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, that would be great. Drew's been helping out, but we can always use another football vet." I replied. "Ah, Drew… I'll bring the plastic wrap." he joked as I had a flashback to Riley and I tying him to the flagpole. "It's nice to see you man… you really have a beautiful family. I need to meet the other parents, but we'll catch up… practice still the same time as it used to be." he said extending his hand. I shook his hand, kind of an unspoken truths and forgiveness for the past and being a dumb kid, then he was off to talk to other families.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N

I apologize for this being extremely short. Somehow all my stories and chaper outlines were deleted. So, I will be reworking everything in the following weeks. Tomorrow I go to the hospital at 5AM for my Csection, and to meet my newest daughter! Yay! I finally convinced the hubby to allow the name Aislinn :) . So, with all that being said there will be some delays with my stories! Again sorry for such a short chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

September 11, 2022

Owen's POV

"Sophia Isabella Gracelynn Audra Torres! That is a mouthful." Lilly laughed as we were driving to the church. "Drew said they had to use all the girls names they liked before we took all the good ones." I said jokingly. "Ha, ha…well, it's very pretty." Lilly said. "Drew said Sophia was his grandmother's name, Isabella was Bianca's grandmother's name, Audra is Drew's mothers name, and Gracelynn is for his brother and Elvis." I explained what Drew had told me at work. "His brother and Elvis? " she questioned wrinkling up her nose.

"Drew's brother Adam was transgender, he was born Gracie. Then our grade 12 year Drew and Bianca ran off to get married in Las Vegasi, but didn't end up following through. Their wedding song was, I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis… so… Gracelynn." I told her. "Drew must of chose that." Lilly stated. "Yeah… how'd you guess?" I asked. "Because only Drew would call Graceland… Gracelynn." she laughed.

I pulled into the parking lot and helped unbuckel the girls I hold Kendall in my arms, and hold Sabrina's hand. While Lil carrys Paisley and holds on to Molly's hand. We walk up to the church, and are greated by Mrs. Torres. "Owen, you were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!" Audra scolded while trying to strengthen my tie. "Drew told me to be here by 1:30PM , it's only 5 after 1 now." I told her. "Oh, that boy doesn't understand just how important today is." she mumbled.

I rolled my eye's and Lilly just smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Torres. I'm Lilly Milligan it's so nice to finally meet you." Lilly sweetly spoke. "It's nice to meet you too, and these little girls… they're just precious." Audra told Lilly playing with a curl on Paisley's head. "Thank you. We're quite fond of them." I laughed. "I see this one is still trying to be a clown." she said looking at Lilly. Lilly laughed and shook her head. "And what one of these blonde beautys is Bianca's god daughter?" she asked Lilly scanning back and forth between the girls. "Me! I'm Auntie B's god daughter! " Sabrina proudly proclaimed. Those two have a very special bond. "Well, go on in. Sit in the same row as Omar. I'll keep an eye on the girls during the ceremony." she said shewing us on.

"Wow, she is intense! " Lilly whispered. "That, that was nothing… wait till you see her angry." I replied. "I don't think I want to." Lilly groaned. As we found Omar and took our seats.

At 2PM the ceremony started. I remembered all the girls christenings. Picking their god parents, and my mom and Lilly both crying. Molly's god parents are Tommy and Jackie who flew in with Josie for the week. Sabrina's Tris and Bianca, Kendall's Eli and Clare, and Paisley's my cousin's Kelly and Bryan. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Lilly leaned over to whisper "pay attention." I look up to pay attention to father Sullivan as preformed the ceremony.

Bianca and Andrew , have you chosen godparents for your child?

"Yes, we have." they say in unison.

Please have them come forward.

Lilly and I walked towards the front.

Tell us your names.

"Owen and Lillianna " we answer

Lillianna, with the help of God, will you do all that you can to help and support Bianca and Andrew in the bringing up of their daughter? "I will." Lil answered.

Owen , with the help of God, will you do all that you can to help and support Bianca and Andrew in the bringing up of their daughter ? "I will." I answered.

As Father Sullivan took the holy water to anoint Baby Sophie.

A/N

So, I was finally able to replot, and give you new chapter! (Yay!)

Look for the final chapters of the Degrassi Pregnancy Pact this coming week!

Look for my new Owen story I STILL DREAM OF YOU to be be up next week. I'm at 10,000 words, so it probably will not be a one shot like it was originally planned.

I'm still on a break with I WILL POSSESS YOUR HEART. Since my chapter summary was deleted, I just can't get back into writing it, but I do plan on finishing it some day. Who knows I may wake up tomorrow and write 6 chapters after getting an idea… who knows!

I hope you enjoy!

Xoxo,

The SparKILLER


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lilly's POV

February 14, 2024

It was our 9 year wedding anniversary, Owen had arranged for Clare to sit with the girls so we could go out. Normally we'd go out to celebrate on the weekend. School nights were so busy with our grading papers, lesson plans, practices, and the girls homework. Molly was in 2nd grade and Sabrina in kindergarten. Our nights were fairly hectic.

This weekend was Sav and Amy's wedding. They had been dating since I introduced them at our Christmas party two years ago. Amy was working on adopting Savannah since Anya had not seen her since she was 9 days old. They all seemed so happy, and I couldn't be happier for my friends.

"Clare, thank you so much for watching the girls tonight. We won't be out late. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, and if you need anything you have our cell numbers." I said while doing a quick check in the mirror by the door. "We'll be fine. Enjoy your anniversary! " she replied pushing me out the door.

Owen's POV

I sat at the restaurant waiting on Lil, I couldn't believe that it had been 9 years since our wedding. 9 years… 9 years and we were still in love. I kept thinking to myself.

"Sorry, I'm late." Lil said kissing my cheek as she sat down. "You're only five minutes late." I replied.

'' I went ahead and ordered. I know we don't have a whole lot of time.'' I told Lilly. ''sounds perfect, celebrating on a school night is definitely rushed, thank goodness Clare was willing to keep the girls.'' Lilly added.

We were enjoying our dinner, while discussing where to vacation this summer. We were debating on North Carolina, or just staying around the lake house, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Owen? Owen Milligan! " I turned to see Dallas standing there with his arm around a girl with long sleek dark hair.

I jumped up to greet my old friend. "It's nice to see, you man." I said, as he embraced me in a bro hug. "Owen, my wife Meesa." he replied. "It's nice to meet you, Meesa." I said offering my hand. She smiles and shook my hand. "My wife Lilly." I introduce everyone, and Lilly offers them to join us.

"Waitress, a round of drinks for my friends!" Dallas loudly requests. "I'm good with water." Lilly smiles as the waitress go's around to get our drink orders. "Oh, now Lilly! Drinks are on me, it's not every day I get to celebrate with friends." Dallas slurred. "Thank you, but I'm honestly fine. I have an early day at work tomorrow." Lilly replied annoyed.

Dallas finally gave up on Lilly having a drink, but insisted I take a few shots with him. After about 3 shots my head was spinning, it had been a very long time since I drank like this. It was probably the last time I partied with Dallas that I did. He always had a way to push, whether it was on the ice or at the after party, and Dallas, made sure the shots kept coming.

I could see Lilly making small talk with Meesa, looking rather annoyed with both Dallas, and me. It was the first time in our relationship that she looked at me with disappointment.

Dallas and I continued to tell old glory day stories. Meesa seemed to but almost submissive or numb to his drunken stupper. I could see Lilly wasn't happy with me, yet with all the alcohol in my system, I couldn't figure the right thing to do. So I did the logical thing for a drunken man to do, I threw back a few more shots while trying to figure it out.

As Dallas told a story about him and I picking up a couple puck bunnies after a tournament game in Alberta, Lilly was fed up.

"Owen, give me your keys!" she said very pissed off. I handed them over after fumbling in my pocket for a minute or two. "I'm going home, call yourself when you are done playing with your friend! Happy Anniversary!" she stated coldly as she walked out the door.

I knew I was in the wrong, but couldn't grasp the concept of getting up and going home with her. I had lost all logic.

Dallas, handed me a beer and another shot. "Who needs her! She's no fun!" he coldly stated. "I need her! She's my world!" I said setting down the drinks. "Come on Milligan! The dude I knew wouldn't be crying over a girl, he'd have two more waiting in the wings to replace her." Dallas laughed. "The guy you knew grew up, Dallas. Maybe you should too." I replied grabbing my cell phone to call a cab. "I never thought I'd see the day Owen Milligan would become whipped!" he chuckled. I saw red, my body engulfed in pure anger as I drew my fist back.

Lilly's Pov

I unlocked the door, to find Clare sitting on the couch reading.

"Lil, are you okay? " she asked as she looked up from her book. I collapsed beside her as the tears fell from my eyes. I told her what had went on during our dinner.

"Mike Dallas is back. I thought he got his life together, and stopped drinking. I haven't heard anything from him since he took off for Japan after graduation." Clare stated.

I stopped my crying for a moment when I saw the book that Clare had been reading. I wiped away the tears, to get a better look. "Clare, have you been reading my diary?" I asked. "Lilly, I'm sorry. I was looking for something to read from the book shelf after the girls fell asleep. Please, don't be upset! The story and the art work are fabulous. I really think I could publish this." Clare replied. "It's my life. It's nothing special." I stuttered. " Lilly, I honestly couldn't put it down. The emotion, of loss, love, and family. I would guaranty that it would be a best seller! " Clare smiled.

Our conversation was disrupted when my phone rang. It was a call I would of never expected in a million years, I needed to bail my husband out of jail.'

A/N

Sorry for a long delay. The only excuse I can give you is that life got in the way of my writing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Lilly's POV

It was 6AM by the time Owen was sober enough for me to bail him out. 6:30AM by the time we returned home. Clare already had the girls up and dressed and breakfast going, Eli and their children were there as well. They were all sitting around the table, and both Eli and Clare gave me looks of sympathy as I sat down at the breakfast bar absolutely exhausted.

Owen, silently walked to the cabinet to grab a mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee. We hadn't spoke a word since he was released. He looked like a puppy who had just been scolded for getting in the trash, I on the other hand was still livid.

After Clare, Eli, and their kids excused themselves to go back home. I took a quick shower, and took the girls to school and daycare. Owen, was in Simpson's office when I arrived at work. I knew the schools policy would probably call for his dismissal.

I was still very upset with the events of the previous evening, and walked to my classroom to prepare for my first class. I knew deep down that I should be in the office defending my husband, fighting for him to keep his job, I just couldn't. I knew I was still angry, hurt, and shocked, anything from my mouth would be purely vindictive.

I walked to the teachers lounge for more coffee, I could feel my coworkers eyes staring through me. I never uttered a word, and returned to classroom. I figured today was as good as any to assign a free independent art projects. I was exhausted, and not wanting to deal with anything.

About 10 minutes before the bell was to ring, Owen showed up. "Well?" I coldly stated as he sat down on my desk. "I'm suspended until the board meets to discuss everything." he softly uttered. "Well, you're lucky you weren't terminated on the spot." I replied.

"I'll pick up the girls, so you don't have to rush. I'll take care of dinner. Whatever you need." he told me as he got up to walk out the door. Before he left he turned to me, and said. "I'm sorry. I let you down." I couldn't even respond, he left so fast.

The day drug on and on, my mind was a total mess. I couldn't stop thinking about Owen and how one small mistake could ruin his career, and put such a strain on our marriage and family.

When I arrived home, the house was sparking, laundry done, lasagna on the table, dishes done up, and the girls had finished homework. Owen looked at me almost defeated as I sat down at the table. I knew we needed to talk about everything, but it would have to wait until the girls were asleep.

The girls were quiet at dinner, I think they could feel the tension between Owen and I. We had never faught much, especially in front of the girls.

Molly and Sabrina were helping me clear the table while Owen took Kendall and Paisley upstairs to get ready for bed. Just as I started the dishwasher the door bell rang. Molly took off as fast as she could answer it, with Sabrina right on her heals. I expected it to be Clare, coming to check if everything was alright. I opened the kitchen door to see Mike Dallas standing in my living room.

"You can get out right now!" I exploded sending Molly and Brina into a panic. Owen, came charging down the stairs with Paisley wrapped in a towl and Kendy following right behind in her pajamas.

"Dallas! " Owen said in a harsh tone. "I know I'm not who you want to see…" Dallas stated. "Molly, take your sisters upstairs and get ready for bed !" Owen said handing her Paisley. They all took off up the steps.

"I'm not here to cause any problems, I'm here to apologize, to you both." Dallas. "I appreciate your apology, but it would be best if you just left. A few hours with you and everything I have worked hard for in my life has been destroyed! My marriage, my family, my career. I'm not 17 anymore, and neither are you. I was proud of everything I've accomplished, now it might be all gone… just go Dallas! " Owen shouted.

" I'm proud of you Milligan! You are better man than I am. You have a great family, you are truly a good man. I don't have much of a relationship with Rocky. I was too busy trying to chase my hockey dreams to be a good dad. I did a lot out of jealousy last night. Lilly, you are truly a great lady. Just what Milligan needed and deserves. Don't be mad at him for my mistakes. He went to jail defending your honor. Now, I just left Simpson's, and told him what happened. I told him it was all my fault. I also told him that he'd be an idiot to let you go, especially with bringing the new Junior Pro hockey team to Degrassi. That if I don't have you as my assistant coach, we would be looking for a new school to host the team, and we'd be taking all that extra funding with us." Dallas confessed and walked to the door.

"Thanks Dallas." I responded taking Owen's hand in mine. Owen nodded in agreement. "I see you at the board meeting, to plead my case to them." he said and left.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A/N

I know updates haven't been frequent. I am sorry. It's life getting in the way. To those few who still read. I hope you enjoy!

July 4, 2024

Owen's POV

Lilly was planting flowers with Molly and Sabrina, while I was pushing Kendall and Paisley on the swing set. I loved spending the day with my girls. I can't believe just a few months ago, I had just about lost that. Luckily things had worked out, I was able to keep my job along with the promotion of coaching a junior hockey league call the Toronto Tornadoes. The girls were growing up so fast, I loved days like today were we could just make memories, and enjoy each other.

Our peaceful day was soon interrupted by the sound of the gate opening, and Clare shouting. "Lilly, Lilly! We did it! Everyone loves your book! My boss wants to meet with you next week to discuss a tour, and… and here." she shouted handing Lilly an envelope. "What is this?" Lilly asked taking off her gardening gloves. "It's your first check! The biggest I've seen a new author recive since I've been there!" Clare announced. "Oh, my goodness! " Lilly exclaimed after viewing the check.

Lilly walked over to me showing me the check for $20,000. "Congratulations, beautiful! " I said kissing her with as much passion as I could , causing four little girls to start giggling.

August 28, 2024

Owen's POV

"How are doing with Lilly being gone for her book tour? " Drew asked. "It's killing us all with her being gone all the time, the girls miss her, I miss her, she misses us. We Skype all the time, but it's not the same. She'll be home next weekend, then we'll meet up with her in 3 weeks in BC and stay the weekend. " I answered.

"Sabrina, misses her, she's not her normal perky self in class." Riley adds. "She hates being away, it's over right before Christmas, then one more signing in NYC during Valentine's day, but I'll go with her. Then we're done." I say exhausted and heartbroken.

"Wanna grab a drink after practice? Riley and I were going to hit up O'Sullivan's for a quick beer." Drew asks. "No, I need to get home to the girls. " I reply. "B has the girls tonight, and she insisted you join us." Drew adds smacking my back. "One drink, then I'm going home to my girls." I smile.

We get to O'Sullivan's and grab a table, there's game on the t.v. that looks to of just started. We order a draft and chicken wings, while Drew calls Bianca to check in, he passes me the phone. B tells me the girls have had dinner, finished homework, and have had their baths and are winding down for bed. She tells me to enjoy the evening with the guys, and they're fine at my house. I try and argue with her that I'll be home soon, but Bianca insists that I have some fun. I finally agree, and pass the phone back to Drew.

Several drinks in Lilly Skypes me, I excuse myself to go outside to take her call. It was wonderful seeing my wifes beautiful face pop up on the screen. "Hey, handsome! I miss you." she said smiling. "I miss you more." I reply. "I'm glad you got out of the house, B said you needed a little fun." Lilly added. "I had a feeling you were behind this." I retort smiling. "I have good news, I get to come home for 9 days. So, I'll be home in a week, and it can't come fast enough." she says with a suggestive smile. "Mrs. Milligan are you trying to seduce me?" I tease. "Absolutely! Is it working? " she adds. "Seven days can't get here fast enough." I tell her. "I love you. Now go have fun with the boys." she tells me. "I love you Lil!" I say as I hang up the phone, and walk back in.

I slip back in and see we were joined by Eli and Sav. "Another round boys?" the waitress asked as I took my seat. "This one is on me." Drew says grabbing for his wallet. "Torres, paying for drinks… never thought I'd see the day." Sav retorts and we all chuckle.

"How's Amy?" I asked Sav. "Good, about a month and a half before we get to meet Sebastian." he replied. "Sebastian? " Eli questioned. "Yeah, it was Amy's grandfather's name." Sav answers. "How's Savannah feel about being a big sister?" Riley asked. "She's excited. She was disappointed she wasn't getting a sister, but I explained we weren't Milligans." Sav joked, lightly punching my arm. "Haha very funny! " I retort. "Come on Milligan, you know you'd love to have a boy." Drew comments. "Maybe one day, but my girls are amazing. I wouldn't trade them for anything." I smile. "B, says no more. Sophie is more than enough. I want another, but B's the boss." Drew adds with a sigh. "Clare said the same thing after Adam was born, but now we have Aubrey and Ava." Eli tells us.

"How's little A doing with football? " Drew asks Eli. "He loves it, I just have no idea what to do to help him. I never played sports." Eli sighs. "The boys got one hell of an arm, and he's fast. Adam and I toss the football around most weekends. I wouldn't be surprised if he's quarterback." I add. "Dad played running back in high school, I'm sure all my writing and plays were hard for him to grasp, just like Adams sports are for me." Eli says looking a bit sad. "You're doing great with him Eli." I say patting his back.

"I just realized between the four of you you have 8 girls, 1 boy and one on the way. Thats crazy! "Riley says. "Yeah, and half are Milligans." Drew jokes. "You're just jealous that my wife can't keep her hands off of me." I retort with a sly smile.

We all laugh as Riley picks up the next round, and our waitress brings us our beers and a shot of whiskey for each of us. We are all fairly lit by this time, joking and having a great time. Eli picks up the next round, and before it arrives I feel a pair of hands slip around my neck. "You want a date good lookin? " a inebriated voice calls. I see Savs face in bright red with anger, and Riley looks to be in total shock. I hold my hand up to show my wedding ring, "I'm happily married." I say as turn around to see a very pregnant , high, and drunk Anya behind me. "Get off of me!" I shout. "$200 and you can do whatever you want to me." she says. I don't think she knows who any of us are, she is junked out. "Get off of him Anya!" Sav says jumping to his feet. The anger in his eyes, everything Savannah has delt with because of her he is seeing red. Riley jumps up holding him back as Sav continues to shout. "Sav, she's not worth it!" Riley says calmly.

I remembered how close the two had been, even tho he's heard the stories, I think this is the first time he'd seen Anya in years. Sav takes his seat, and pounds his drink in anger. Riley takes Anya by the waist and walks her to sit at the next table. I hear her proposition Riley, so I know she's not in her right mind. Asking her gay best friend to pay for sex from her. I also hear him say let's get you somewhere to sober up. She shakes her head, he comes back to the table to leave a tip for the waitress. He tells us he knows of a place that might help her. Sav calls Pam for Riley, and tells her to meet them at a rehab center. It was enough to sober us all up, as we call a cab and head home.


End file.
